Soñando una vida contigo
by Nikki Swan
Summary: Bella, una mujer comun, comienza a tener estraños sueños con un misterioso desconocido. ¿qué le querrán decir esos sueños apacionados? ¿ y quien es ese tipo?... Todo cambia cuando conoce a su vecino de la casa de vacaciones... Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas, aquí vengo con mi primera adaptación…. Es de un libro que me encontré por casualidad en la red y me pareció que encajaba bastante bien a nuestro _twightworld jajjaja…._

Les deseo disfruten este primer capitulo…

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap I**

Declaimer: esta es una adaptación de un libro que anunciaré su titulo al final de la historia para que no se me adelanten. Y no esta demás recordar que los personajes pertenecen a Miss Meyer.

Adaptación

_Sus ojos eran como joyas, aguamarinas tan profundas y vívidas como el mar, ardiendo a través de la bruma que lo envolvía. Brillaban mientras la miraba hacia abajo, la expresión en ellos tan intensa que ella estaba asustada, y forcejeó brevemente en su abrazo. Él la apaciguó, su voz áspera de pasión mientras controlaba sus forcejeos, acariciándola y mimándola hasta que ella estuvo nuevamente temblando de deseo, estirándose hacia arriba para alcanzarlo. Sus caderas la golpeaban rítmicamente, azotándola profundamente. Su poderoso cuerpo estaba desnudo, sus músculos de acero moviéndose como seda aceitada debajo de su húmeda piel. La niebla del lago se arremolinaba tan densamente a su alrededor que ella no podía verlo claramente, solo podía sentirlo, en su interior y fuera, poseyéndola tan feroz y completamente que sabía que nunca podría ser libre de él. Sus facciones estaban perdidas en la bruma, sin importar cuanto ella forzaba sus ojos para verlo, sin importar cuanto gritara de frustración. Solo las calientes joyas esmeraldas de sus ojos ardían a través, ojos que ella había visto antes, a través de otras brumas..._

Bella se despertó con una sacudida, su cuerpo temblando con el eco de la pasión... y culminación. Su piel estaba rociada de sudor, y podía oír su propia respiración, llegando fuerte y rápido primero, luego disminuyendo gradualmente mientras su pulso volvía a su ritmo normal. El sueño siempre agotaba sus fuerzas, dejándola débil y vacía de agotamiento.

Se sentía destrozada, incapaz de pensar, agobiada por ambos, pánico y pasión. Sentía ese palpitar como si recién hubiera hecho el amor; se retorcía sobre las enredadas sábanas, presionando sus muslos juntos para tratar de negar la sensación de tenerlo todavía dentro de ella. _Él_. Sin nombre, Sin rostro, pero siempre _él_.

Miró la opaca primera luz de la mañana que presionaba contra la ventana, un gris tan frágil que escasamente penetraba el vidrio. No había ninguna necesidad de mirar el reloj, el sueño siempre llegaba en la oscura, silenciosa hora antes del amanecer y terminaba a la primera señal de luz.

_Es solo un sueño_, se dijo a sí misma, buscando cualquier consuelo posible. _Solo un sueño_.

Pero no era como ningún sueño que hubiera tenido antes.

Pensaba en él como un único sueño, aunque los episodios individuales eran distintos. Ellos –él- había comenzado casi un mes antes. Al principio había pensado en él como un extraño sueño, singularmente vívido y atemorizante, pero aún así solo un sueño. Entonces el sueño había vuelto nuevamente la siguiente noche. Y la siguiente. Y cada noche desde entonces, hasta que temía irse a dormir. Había tratado poniendo la alarma para levantarse más temprano, para evitar que el sueño pasara, también hablar, pero no había funcionado. Oh, la alarma había sonado, sí; pero mientras ella había yacido en la cama gruñonamente de duelo por el tiempo de sueño perdido endureciéndose para realmente levantarse, el sueño había llegado de todas formas. Se había sentido conscientemente débil, se había sentido a sí misma deslizarse debajo de la superficie de la conciencia dentro del oscuro mundo donde las vívidas imágenes oscilaban. Había tratado de luchar, de mantenerse despierta, pero simplemente no había sido posible. Sus pesados ojos se habían cerrado a la deriva, y ella estaba allí nuevamente...

_Él estaba enfadado con ella, furioso de que ella hubiera tratado de evadirlo. Su peculiar cabello cobrizo se arremolinaba alrededor de su rostro, las hebras casi vivas con la fuerza de su ira. Sus ojos... oh, Dios, sus ojos, tan vívidos como el sueño, un deslumbrante verde intenso a través de la red mosquitero que colgaba sobre su cama. Ella yacía inmóvil, agudamente consciente de las frescas sábanas de lino debajo de ella, de la pesada fragancia de la noche tropical, del calor que hacía que hasta su delgado camisón se sintiera opresivo... y más que todo de su carne temblando de atemorizada conciencia del hombre de pie en el dormitorio sombreado por la noche, mirándola fijamente a través de la franja de red._

_Atemorizada, sí, pero también se sentía triunfante. Ella había sabido que esto llegaría. Ella lo había empujado, lo había desafiado, se había mofado de él para llegar a este mismo desenlace, a este diabólico trato que haría con él. Él era su enemigo. Y esta noche se convertiría en su amante._

_Él fue hacia ella, su entrenamiento de guerrero evidente en la gracia de cada uno de sus movimientos. "Trataste de evadirme," dijo él, su voz tan oscura como el tronar de la noche. Su furia ondeaba a su alrededor, casi visible en su potencia. "Jugaste tus juegos, deliberadamente excitándome hacia la salvajez de un semental cubriendo a una yegua... ¿y ahora te atreves a esconderte de mí? Debería estrangularte."_

_Ella se alzó sobre un hombro. Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, resonando dolorosamente contra sus costillas, y se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. Pero su carne estaba despertando a su proximidad, descartando el peligro. "Tenía miedo," dijo ella simplemente, desarmándolo con la verdad._

_Él hizo una pausa, y sus ojos ardieron más vividamente que antes. "Maldita seas," susurró. "Malditos nosotros dos." Luego sus poderosas manos de guerrero estaban sobre la red, soltándola, dejándola caer sobre la parte superior su cuerpo. El etéreo material se asentó sobre ella como un sueño en sí mismo, y aún eso todavía nublaba sus facciones, impidiéndole verlo claramente. Su toque, cuando llegó, arrancó un suave, sorprendido sonido de sus labios. Sus manos eran suaves y frias, deslizándose hacia arriba por sus piernas desnudas en una lenta caricia, levantando su camisón fuera del camino. Un hambre violenta, mucho más feroz por ser renuente, emanaba de él mientras ella miraba fijamente la sombreada unión de sus muslos._

_Así que tenía que ser de ese modo, entonces, pensó ella, y se abrazó a sí misma. Él se proponía tomar su virginidad sin prepararla. Que así sea. Si él pensaba hacerla gritar de dolor y sobresalto, se decepcionaría. Él era un guerrero, pero ella le mostraría que era su igual en coraje._

_Él la tomó de esa manera, jalándola al borde de la cama y solo con la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda, y la red mosquitera entre ellos. La tomó con ira, y con ternura. La tomó con una pasión que la chamuscaba, de una forma tan total que la marcaba para siempre como suya. Y al final, ella gritó. Ese triunfo era de él, después de todo. Pero sus lamentos no eran de dolor, sino de placer y completitud, y de una gloria que no sabía que existiese._

Aquella fue la primera vez que él había hecho el amor con ella, la primera vez que se había despertado todavía estremecida con un clímax tan dulce e intenso que había llorado cuando terminó, acurrucada sola sobre su enmarañada cama y anhelando más. La primera vez, pero definitivamente no la última.

Bella salió de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, inquietamente frotando sus manos hacia arriba y abajo sobre sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente hacia fuera al tranquilo patio de su edificio de apartamento, y esperando que el amanecer llegara verdaderamente, la alegre luz para que expulsara el prolongado, misterioso sentido de irrealidad. ¿Estaba perdiendo el juicio? ¿Así era como comenzaba la locura, esta gradual erosión de la realidad hasta que uno era incapaz de decir qué era real y que no lo era? Porque el aquí y ahora era lo que ya no se sentía real para ella, no tan real como los sueños que se introducían en el amanecer. Su trabajo estaba sufriendo, su concentración estaba destruida. Si trabajara para otro que no fuera ella misma, pensó irónicamente, estaría metida en un gran problema.

Nada en su vida la había preparado para esto. Todo había sido tan _normal_. Grandes padres, una segura vida hogareña, dos hermanos que habían, a pesar de todos los primeros indicios, crecido para ser buenos, interesantes hombres que ella adoraba. Nada traumático le había sucedido cuando estaba creciendo, había estado el aburrimiento de la escuela, la casi sofocante amistad que los jovenzuelos parecían necesitar, las usuales disputas y discusiones, y los largos, despreocupados días de verano pasados junto al lago. Cada verano, su alocada madre atestaría el vagón de la estación y valientemente emprendería la marcha hacia la casa de verano, donde manejaría su rebaño de tres enérgicos niños durante la mayor parte del verano. Su padre conduciría hasta allí cada fin de semana, y se tomaría unas vacaciones, también. Bella recordaba largos, calurosos días de nadar y pescar, de abejas zumbando en el césped, del cantar de los pájaros, luciérnagas parpadeando en el crepúsculo, grillos y ranas chirriando, el 'plaf' de una tortuga en el agua, el delicioso olor de hamburguesas cocinándose sobre el carbón. Recordaba estar aburrida, e irritada por volver a casa, pero para el momento en que el verano volvía nuevamente estaría apasionada por volver al lago.

Si algo en su vida era inusual, era su profesión elegida, pero ella disfrutaba pintando casas. Estaba deseosa de acometer cualquier trabajo de pintura, en el interior o en el exterior, y los clientes parecían adorar su atención por los detalles. Estaba además obteniendo más y más trabajos de murales, puesto que los clientes aprendían de ese particular talento y le pedían que transformara sus paredes. Hasta sus murales eran alegremente normales; nada místico o torturado. Entonces ¿por qué habían comenzado repentinamente esos sobrenaturales sueños, haciendo resaltar el mismo hombre sin rostro, noche tras noche tras noche?

En los sueños, su nombre variaba. Era Marcus y vestía como un centurión romano. Era Luc, un invasor normando. Era Neil, era Duncan... él era tantos hombres diferentes que ella no debería haber sido capaz de recordar los nombres, pero lo hacía. Él la llamaba de diferente forma en los sueños, también: Judith, Willa, Moira, Anice. Ella era todas aquellas mujeres, y todas aquellas mujeres eran la misma. Y él era siempre el mismo, sin importar su nombre.

Él venía a ella en los sueños, y cuando le hacía el amor, tomaba más que su cuerpo. Invadía su alma, y la llenaba con un anhelo que nunca la abandonaba realmente, la sensación de que de alguna forma estaba incompleta sin él. El placer era tan demoledor, las sensaciones tan reales, que cuando se había despertado la primera vez y yacido sollozando, había tendido temerosamente la mano hacia abajo para tocarse a sí misma, esperando sentir la humedad de su semilla. No la había encontrado, por supuesto. Él no existía, excepto en su mente.

Su treintavo cumpleaños sería en menos de una semana y en todos aquellos años nunca había sentido algo tan intenso con un hombre real como sentía por la quimera que perseguía sus sueños.

No podía mantener la mente en el trabajo. Al mural que recién había terminado para los Stanley le había faltado su acostumbrada atención al detalle, a pesar de que a la Sra. Stanley había estado feliz con él. Bella sabía que no había estado a la altura de su nivel, incluso aunque aquella mujer no lo supiera. Tenía que dejar de soñar con él. Quizás debería ver a un terapeuta, o quizás incluso a un psiquiatra. Pero todo en ella se rebelaba contra la idea, contra contarle aquellos sueños a un extraño. Sería como hacer el amor en público.

Pero tenía que hacer algo. Los sueños se estaban volviendo más intensos, más atemorizantes. Había descubierto tal miedo al agua que, ayer, casi había entrado en pánico cuando manejaba sobre el puente. Ella, que a pesar de haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos en el agua parecía una sirena. Solo se sentía libre nadando ya que no podía caer. Pero ahora tenía que endurecerse para incluso mirar un río o un lago, y el miedo se estaba volviendo peor.

En los últimos tres sueños, ellos habían estado en el lago. _Su_ lago, donde había pasado los maravillosos veranos de su infancia. Él había invadido su hogar, y de repente ella estaba mucho más asustada de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca antes. Era como si él hubiera estado acechándola en sus sueños, moviéndose inexorablemente más y más cerca de una conclusión que ella ya conocía.

Porque, en sus sueños, solo a veces le hacía el amor. A veces la mataba.

Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible y espero me hagan saber si les gustó la historia o me merezco tomatazos….

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Cariños….. Nikki


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago la adaptación del libro que sabran el titulo al final de la historia…

Gracias a nyssaCullen por agregarme a sus favoritos, así que este cap para ti nyssa…

Disfruten el segundo cap…

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap II**

La casa de verano era la misma, pero singularmente empequeñecida por el tiempo. Vista a través del ojo de un niño, había sido un espacioso, un poco mágico lugar, un lugar donde la diversión y las risas eran comunes, una casa hecha para los largos, gloriosos veranos. Bella estaba sentada en su auto y la miraba fijamente, sintiendo amor y una sensación de paz brotar para dominar su miedo a estar realmente aquí, en la escena de sus más recientes sueños. Nada más que buenos tiempos estaban asociados a este lugar. A la edad de catorce, había recibido su primer beso, hallándose con Jacob Algo allí en las sombras del sauce llorón. Ella había estado salvajemente enamorada de Jacob ese verano, ¡y ahora no podía siquiera recordar su apellido! Demasiado para el amor verdadero.

Ahora vio que la casa era pequeña, y que necesitaba una mano de pintura. Sonrió, pensando que se podía encargar de esa pequeña tarea mientras estaba aquí. El pasto estaba alto hasta la rodilla, y el columpio, colgando de una gruesa rama del enorme roble, se había soltado de un lado. Bella se endureció a sí misma y rápidamente miró en dirección al lago. El muelle necesitaba reparación, también, y trató de concentrarse en eso, pero la extensión de agua azul alargándose más allá del muelle trajo un brillo de sudor a su frente. La nausea revolvió su estómago y tragó convulsivamente mientras volvía bruscamente su mirada hacia la casa y se concentraba en cambio en la descascarada pintura del porche delantero.

La noche anterior, él la había matado. La expresión de aquellos ojos aguamarina había sido calma y espantosamente remota cuando la sostenía debajo de la fresca agua del lago, sus brazos como acero mientras sus aterrados forcejeos perdían fuerza, hasta que sus torturados pulmones habían dejado escapar su último precioso suspiro de oxígeno y había inhalado su propia muerte.

Se había despertado con el temprano amanecer, sudando y temblando, y sabiendo que no podía continuar así mucho más tiempo sin tener un ataque de nervios. Se había levantado, servido una taza de café, y pasado las siguientes horas sobrecargada de cafeína mientras hacía planes. No tenía trabajo pendiente en ese momento, por lo que designar tiempo libre para ella misma fue fácil. Probablemente no era inteligente, ya que era durante el verano cuando obtenía el grueso de sus ingresos, pero era fácil. A una hora en la que podía esperar razonablemente que sus padres estuvieran despiertos, los había llamado y les había pedido permiso para pasar un par de semanas en el lago. Como había esperado, ellos estaban encantados de que finalmente fuera a tomarse unas vacaciones. Los hermanos de Bella normalmente hacían uso de la casa de verano, pero por una razón o por otra, Bella no había vuelto al lago desde que tenía dieciocho años. Once años eran mucho tiempo, pero la vida de alguna forma se había interpuesto en el camino. Primero había estado la universidad y la necesidad de trabajar en el verano para financiarla, después un par de aburridos trabajos en su campo elegido que le dijeron que había elegido el campo equivocado.

Había tropezado con su carrera como pintora de casas por accidente, cuando había estado sin trabajo y desesperada por cualquier cosa que le reportara algo de dinero. Para su sorpresa, a pesar del calor, del trabajo duro, le había gustado pintar casas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más y más trabajos se cruzaron por su camino. Durante el invierno hacía algunos trabajos de interiores, pero generalmente trabajaba como un demonio durante el verano, y sencillamente no había sido capaz de ir para reunirse con su familia en alguna de sus salidas al lago.

"¿Pero qué hay de tu cumpleaños?" preguntó su madre. Recordando repentinamente el próximo evento. "¿No vas a estar aquí?"

Bella dudó. Su familia era grande en los cumpleaños, cosa que ella odiaba. Ahora que sus hermanos estaban casados y tenían hijos, con sus esposas e hijos arrojados al embrollo, no había un solo mes en el que el cumpleaños de _alguien_ no estuviera siendo celebrado. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente. "Estoy cansada, mamá. Realmente necesito un descanso." No era eso por lo que quería ir al lago, pero tampoco era una mentira. No había dormido bien por casi un mes, y la fatiga la estaba destrozando. "¿Cómo te sentaría una fiesta demorada?"

"Bueno, supongo que estaría bien," dijo su madre dubitativamente. "Tendré que dejárselo saber a los muchachos."

"Sí, odiaría que hicieran una travesura de cumpleaños el día equivocado," replicó Bella con tono seco. "Si ya han ordenado una carga de estiércol de pollo para que me sea entregado, simplemente tendrán que retenerlo por unos pocos días."

Renné, su madre, rió entre dientes. "Nunca han llegado tan lejos."

"Solo porque saben que les haría algo el doble de malo."

"Diviértete en el lago, cariño, pero ten cuidado. No se si me gusta la idea de que estés sola allí."

"Tendré cuidado," prometió Bella. "¿Hay provisiones en la casa?"

"Creo que hay algunas latas de sopa en la despensa, pero eso es todo. Regístrate cuando llegues, ¿bien?"

'Regístrate' era el código para lo que su padre llamaba Levanta El Teléfono Y Déjale Saber A Tu Madre Que Estás Bien Así Ella No Llamará A Personas Perdidas. La Sra. Swan normalmente dejaba que sus hijos continuaran con sus vidas, pero cuando ella decía 'regístrate' todos ellos sabían que estaba un poco ansiosa.

"Llamaré tan pronto llegue a la tienda de alimentos."

Bella había mantenido su promesa, llamando tan pronto como llegó a la pequeña tienda de alimentos donde siempre habían comprado las provisiones para la casa de verano. Ahora estaba sentada en su auto en frente de la casa, helada de miedo ante la cercanía del lago, mientras las bolsas con alimentos perecederos se derretían lentamente en el asiento trasero.

Se forzó a respirar profundamente, derribando el miedo. Muy bien, así que no podía mirar hacia el agua. Mantendría los ojos apartados mientras descargaba el auto.

La puerta de malla metálica chirrió cuando la abrió, un familiar sonido que alivió la tensión de su expresión. El porche delantero recorría todo a lo largo el frente de la casa, y en su infancia había estado ocupado por una colección de desiguales sillones de mimbre y sillas de jardín. Su madre había estado sentada a menudo en el porche durante horas, cosiendo o leyendo, y manteniendo un ojo en Bella y los muchachos mientras ellos retozaban en el lago. El porche estaba ahora desnudo; los sillones de mimbre hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, y había oído a su madre decir que las sillas de jardín estaban almacenadas en el cobertizo trasero. Bella no sabía si se molestaría en sacarlas, ciertamente no estaría mirando el lago si podía evitarlo.

No, eso no era verdad. Había venido hasta aquí para enfrentar el miedo que los sueños habían causado. Si eso significaba forzarse a sí misma a mirar el lago durante horas, entonces eso es lo que haría. No dejaría que esta locura nocturna le robara toda una vida de placer.

Cuando abrió la puerta delantera, el calor y el olor a rancio de una casa cerrada la golpearon a la cara. Frunció la nariz y se zambulló adentro, abriendo todas las ventanas para dejar entrar aire fresco. Para cuando había entrado todos los comestibles y guardado los perecederos en el refrigerador, la ligera brisa casi había logrado endulzar el aire.

Fuera de hábito, Bella se dirigió a poner su ropa en la misma habitación que siempre había usado, pero se detuvo tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Su vieja cama con estructura de hierro había sido reemplazada por dos camas gemelas. La habitación era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Un ligero ceño unió sus cejas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Los desnudos suelos de madera eran los mismos, pero las paredes estaban pintas de un color diferente ahora, y persianas cubrían las ventanas, en lugar de las cortinas con volantes que ella había preferido de jovencita.

La habitación de los muchachos siempre había tenido camas gemelas –tres de ellas, de hecho- y ella verificó adentro para ver si seguía siendo así. Así era, a pesar de que el número de camas había disminuido a dos. Bella suspiró. Le habría gustado dormir en su antigua habitación, pero probablemente la habitación de sus padres era la única con una cama doble, y sabía que apreciaría la comodidad incluso más. Tenía una cama extra-grande en su departamento.

Se sentía como Ricitos de oro mientras habría la puerta de la tercera habitación, y estalló en risa. Ciertamente, aquí estaba la cama que era precisamente buena. La cama doble ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba una cama súper-extra-grande que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio, dejando solo el espacio suficiente a cada lado para moverse mientras hacía la cama. Una larga cómoda doble ocupaba el espacio restante. Tendría que tener cuidado de no aplastar sus pies aquí, pero definitivamente dormiría con comodidad.

Mientras colgaba su ropa en el armario, oyó el inequívoco chirrido de la puerta de malla metálica, pesados pasos sobre el porche, y después dos cortas, fuertes llamadas sobre el marco de la puerta abierta. Sorprendida, Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil. Un helado nudo de miedo comenzó a formarse en su estómago. No tenía idea de quién podía estar ante su puerta. Nunca antes había estado asustada aquí –la tasa de criminalidad era tan baja que era casi inexistente- pero abruptamente estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué ocurriría si un vagabundo la había visto descargar el auto y sabía que estaba sola? Ella ya había llamado a su madre, para dejarle saber que había llegado a salvo, por lo que nadie esperaría oír de ella hasta dentro de una semana o dos. Podía ser asesinada o secuestrada, y podrían pasar dos semanas o más hasta que alguien supiera que estaba desaparecida.

Había otras casas en el lago, por supuesto, pero ninguna dentro de la vista. La más cercana, una de alquiler, estaba como a media milla de distancia, oculta detrás de un dedo de tierra que se adentraba en el lago. La familia de Jacob Cualquiera-Sea-Su-Apellido la habían alquilado aquel verano cuando ella tenía catorce años, recordó. Quién sabía quien estaba alquilándola ahora, o si alguien no se había molestado en alquilarla y simplemente había entrado por la fuerza.

No había oído otro auto o un bote, así que eso significaba que quien sea que estaba en su puerta había caminado. Solo la casa de alquiler estaba a una distancia realista caminando. Eso significaba que él era un extraño, en lugar de alguien perteneciente a las familias que ellos se habían encontrado aquí cada verano.

Su imaginación se había disparado, pensó, pero no podía controlar su rápida, superficial respiración, o el fuerte latido de su corazón. Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer aquí en el dormitorio, como un animalito paralizado por la cercanía de un depredador.

La puerta delantera se abrió. Había otra puerta de malla metálica allí, pero no tenía puesto el pestillo. No había nada para detenerlo, quienquiera que fuera, de simplemente ingresar.

Si estaba en peligro, entonces estaba atrapada. No tenía ningún arma, como no fuera uno de los cuchillos de cocina, pero no podía alcanzarlos sin ser vista. Lanzó una mirada agonizante a la ventana, ¿Cuáles eran sus chances de abrirla y saltar sin ser oída? Dado el silencio de la casa y su mala suerte con el equilibrio, comprendió, no muy buenas.

Aquel fuerte doble llamado sonó otra vez. Al menos él aún estaba en el porche.

Quizás ella _estaba_ loca. ¿Cómo sabía siquiera que era un hombre? ¿Por la pesadez de sus pasos? Quizás solo era una mujer grande.

-"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?"-

Bella se estremeció cuando la voz reverberó por la casa, por sus propios huesos. Era definitivamente la voz de un hombre, y sonaba extrañamente familiar, a pesar de que sabía que nunca antes la había escuchado.

Mi Dios, pensó de repente, disgustada consigo misma. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si el hombre en el porche quería hacerle algún daño, acobardarse aquí en el dormitorio no le serviría de nada. Y además, un criminal simplemente abriría la puerta y entraría, y ya lo habría hecho. Este era probablemente un hombre perfectamente agradable que estaba paseando y había visto llegar a un nuevo vecino. Quizás él no la había visto en lo absoluto, pero había notado el auto en el camino de entrada. Estaba haciendo el tonto descontrolándose con estas sospechas, este pánico.

Aún así, la lógica solo podía llegar hasta allí para calmar sus miedos. Necesitó un montón de autocontrol para enderezar sus hombros y forzarse a regular su respiración, e incluso mas para forzar a sus pies a moverse hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Se detuvo una vez más, aún fuera de la vista, para obtener un control más firme sobre su coraje. Luego salió del dormitorio hasta la sala, y dentro de la vista del hombre que estaba en el porche.

Ella miró la puerta abierta, y su corazón casi se detuvo. Su silueta se recortaba contra la brillante luz de afuera y no podía distinguir sus facciones, pero él era grande. Un metro noventa, al menos. Con hombros que llenaban el marco de la puerta. Era solo su imaginación, tenía que ser, pero parecía haber una indefinible tensión en la postura de aquellos hombros, algo al mismo tiempo cauteloso y amenazador.

No había manera de que se obligara a sí misma a acercarse más. Si el hacía un movimiento para abrir la puerta, ella se escaparía por la puerta trasera en la cocina. Su cartera estaba en el dormitorio detrás de ella y no sería capaz de alcanzarla, pero las llaves del auto estaban en el bolsillo de sus jeans, por lo que debería ser capaz de abalanzarse dentro del auto y trabar las puertas antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla, y luego conducir en busca de ayuda.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿Sí?"- se las arregló para decir. -"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"-

A pesar de su esfuerzo, su voz salió baja y ronca. Para su consternación, sonaba casi... invitante. Quizás eso fuera mejor que sonar aterrorizada, pero lo dudaba. ¿Qué sería más probable que desencadenara el acercamiento de un depredador, el miedo o percibir una invitación sexual?

_¡Detente!_ Se dijo ferozmente. Su visitante no había dicho o hecho nada para justificar ese tipo de paranoia.

-"Soy Edward Cullen"- dijo el hombre, su profunda voz una vez más sumergiéndose por su piel, haciendo todo el camino hasta sus huesos. -"Estoy alquilando la casa vecina por el verano. Vi su auto en el camino de entrada y me detuve para presentarme."-

El alivio fue casi tan debilitante como el terror, comprendió Bella cuando sus músculos se aflojaron y amenazaron con derrumbarse completamente. Estiró una temblorosa mano para apuntalarse contra la pared.

-"M-me alegro de conocerlo. Soy Bella Swan."-

-"Bella"—repitió él suavemente.

Había una sutil sensualidad en la manera en que él decía su nombre, casi como si estuviera saboreándolo.

-"Me alegra conocerte, Bella Swan. Sé que probablemente todavía estás desempacando, así que no te entretendré. Nos vemos mañana."-

Él se volvió para irse, y Bella dio un apresurado paso hacia la puerta, luego otro. Para cuando él llegó a abrir la puerta de malla metálica, ella estaba en la entrada.

-"¿Cómo sabe que aún estoy desempacando?"- dijo bruscamente, tensándose nuevamente.

Él se detuvo, no obstante no se volvió hacia ella.

-"Bueno, siempre doy un largo paseo por las mañanas, y tu auto no estaba aquí esta mañana. Cuando toqué el capó de tu auto recién, todavía estaba tibio, por lo que no has estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Era una suposición razonable."-

Lo era. Razonable, lógica. ¿Pero por qué había comprobado el capó de su auto para ver cuán caliente estaba? La sospecha la mantuvo en silencio.

Luego, lentamente, él se volvió para enfrentarla. La resplandeciente luz del sol brillaba en el cobrizo cabello del vecino y revelaba claramente cada poderosa línea de su rostro. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella a través de la fina malla de tejido, y una lenta, indescifrable sonrisa levantó los costados de su boca.

-"Nos vemos mañana, Bella Swan."-

Inmóvil otra vez, Bella lo miró irse. La sangre se escurrió de su cabeza y pensó que podría desmayarse. Había un zumbido en sus oídos, y sus labios se sentían adormecidos. La oscuridad comenzó a bordear su campo de visión y comprendió que realmente _iba _a desmayarse. Torpemente se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas y dejó que cabeza colgara hacia delante hasta que el mareo comenzó a desaparecer.

Mi Dios. _¡Era él!_

No había ningún error. A pesar de que nunca había visto su rostro en sus sueños, lo reconoció. Cuando él se había vuelto para enfrentarla y aquellos ojos verde intenso habían brillado hacia ella, cada célula de su cuerpo había hormigueado en reconocimiento.

Edward Cullen era el hombre en sus sueños.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya vamos viendo un poquito mas a Edward, el próximo capitulo se viene muy bueno y con mas Edward, así que nos leemos en el próximo…**_

_**¿Algún Rewiev?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mil disculpas por la demora… pero las pruebas en la u me dejaron agotada…**_

_**En fin, aquí va un nuevo capitulo…**_

_**Y muchos saludos para nyssaCullen y Angye por sus alertas y reviews… Para ustedes este cap chicas… disfruten.**_

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap III**

Bella estaba tan conmocionada que en realidad comenzó a cargar nuevamente todas sus cosas dentro del auto, lista para huir de regreso a White Plains y la dudosa seguridad de su propio departamento. Al final, aunque aún temblaba en reacción, regresó sus provisiones y ropas a la casa y luego recurrió a su propio y consagrado remedio del café. ¿De qué le serviría irse a casa? El problema eran los sueños, que la tenían tan al límite que había entrado en pánico cuando un vecino vino a visitarla y entonces había decidido inmediatamente, sobre la base de su intenso color de ojos, que él era el hombre en sus sueños.

Bien, tiempo para una revisión de la realidad, se dijo severamente mientras tomaba su tercera taza de café. Nunca había sido capaz de ver el rostro de Marcus-Neill-Duncan, a causa de la maldita bruma que siempre parecía estar entre ellos. Todo lo que podía decir es que él tenía cabello de un extraño y hermoso color cobrizo y los ojos verde intenso. Por otro lado, conocía su olor, su tacto, cada pulgada de su musculoso cuerpo, el poder con el que hacía el amor. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, pedirle a Edward Cullen que se desnudara para que ella pudiera inspeccionarlo buscando similitudes?

Probablemente mas personas tenían el cabello de ese extraño color y también muchas mas personas tenían los ojos verdes, y quizá, solo quizá mas personas tenían el cabello cobrizo y ojos verde intenso. Era meramente casualidad que se hubiera encontrado con Edward Cullen en un momento en que no era exactamente lógica en el tema de color de ojos. Hizo una mueca ante el juego de palabras, y se levantó para servirse su cuarta taza de café.

Había venido aquí con un propósito. Se negaba a dejar que un sueño, sin importar cuán perturbador y realista fuera, destruyera su alegría de algo que siempre había amado. No era solamente este nuevo miedo al agua lo que odiaba, sino lo que los sueños le estaban haciendo a sus recuerdos de los veranos de su infancia. Perder esa alegría era como perder el centro de su ser. Maldición, _aprendería _a amar el agua otra vez. Quizás no podía mirar el lago justo ahora, pero para el momento en que dejara este lugar, juró, estaría nadando en él nuevamente. No podía dejar que su estúpida paranoia acerca de Edward Cullen la asustara al punto de huir.

No significaba nada que él hubiera dicho su nombre como si lo saboreara. En realidad, significaba algo, pero ese algo estaba conectado con sus órganos sexuales más que con sus sueños. Bella sabía que no era una belleza despampanante, pero tampoco era ciega de su atractivo para los hombres. A menudo estaba insatisfecha con su cabello castaño y tonos rojizos, sin esperanza siquiera de domarlo en las mañas pareciendo un almiar, pero a los hombres, por sus propias razones, les gustaba. Sus ojos eran chocolate, sus facciones regulares y afiladas, y los rigores de su trabajo la mantenían delgada y en forma. Ahora que sus nervios se estaban calmando, se daba cuenta de que el destello en aquellos ojos había sido de interés más que de amenaza.

Aquello podía ser difícil, considerando que ella había venido aquí para resolver algunos problemas en lugar de para involucrarse en una aventura de verano con un nuevo vecino. No estaba de humor para el romance, ni siquiera para el casual, que durase dos semanas. Sería agradable e indiferente ante cualquier invitación que él pudiera extenderle, él entendería la indirecta, y eso sería todo.

"_Ven."_

_Ella se volvió y lo vio parado debajo del sauce llorón, su mano extendida. Ella no quería ir hacia él, cada uno de sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, pero la compulsión de obedecer era una terrible necesidad en su interior, un dolor y un ansia que podía satisfacer._

"_Ven," dijo nuevamente, y sus reacios pies comenzaron a desplazarse a través del agradable césped cubierto de rocío. Su camisón blanco se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas, y sentía su desnudez debajo de la fina tela. No importaba cuantas capas de ropa la cubrieran, él siempre la hacía sentir desnuda y vulnerable. Sabía que no debería estar aquí afuera sola, especialmente con él, pero no podía obligarse a sí misma a volver adentro. Sabía que era un hombre peligroso, y eso no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era estar con él; la corrección que había regido su vida repentinamente significaba menos para ella que el húmedo césped debajo de sus pies desnudos._

_Cuando lo alcanzó, permanecieron enfrentándose el uno al otro como adversarios, sin moverse ni hablar durante un largo momento que se alargó hasta que ella pensó que gritaría por la tensión que le generaba. Como el depredador que era, él la había estado acechando durante semanas, y ahora percibía, con certero instinto, que ella estaba a su alcance. Él puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, su toque ardiendo con vigor, y una sonrisa tocó ligeramente su dura boca cuando sintió su traicionero estremecimiento. "¿Piensas que te lastimaré?" le preguntó él, su diversión era evidente._

_Ella se estremeció nuevamente. "Sí," dijo ella, mirándolo hacia arriba. "De una forma o de otra... sí."_

_La atrajo inexorablemente más cerca, hasta que su tenuemente vestido cuerpo descansó contra él y el calor animal de su carne disipó los escalofríos del aire nocturno. Automáticamente ella subió sus manos para que descansaran contra su pecho, y el tacto de los músculos duros como roca la hicieron contener el aliento. Ningún otro hombre que ella hubiera tocado alguna vez era tan duro y vital como este... este guerrero, cuya vida estaba basada en la muerte y la destrucción. Ella quería rechazarlo, volverle la espalda, pero estaba tan desvalida como una hoja en el viento para desafiar las corrientes que la llevaban hacia él._

_Él rozó sus labios contra su cabello en un extraño gesto de ternura, uno que ella no había esperado de semejante hombre. "Entonces acuéstate conmigo," murmuró él, "y te mostraré el dolor más dulce de todos."_

Bella se despertó, con los ecos de sus propios gritos aún demorándose en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Él lo había hecho; oh, lo había hecho. Ella yacía sobre su espalda, su camisón retorcido alrededor de su cintura, sus piernas abiertas y sus rodillas levantadas. Los últimos vestigios de la culminación aún palpitando en su ingle.

Puso sus manos sobre su cara y estalló en llanto.

Era más que perturbador –era humillante. El maldito hombre no solamente se apoderaba de sus sueños, dominaba su cuerpo también. Su completo sentido de sí misma se fundamentaba en su firme normalidad, su sentido común. Bella siempre había pensado en sí misma como _responsable_, y repentinamente esa descripción ya no parecía aplicarse. A causa de los sueños, se había tomado dos semanas de vacaciones justo en medio del momento mas ocupado, lo que no era responsable. Lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora desafiaba el sentido común, desafiaba todos sus esfuerzos por entender qué estaba pasando. E indudablemente no era _normal _tener aterradoramente intensos clímax noche tras noche, mientras dormía sola.

Secándose las lágrimas, salió de la cama y bajó el corredor hasta el baño, donde se paró debajo de la ducha y trató de librar a su cuerpo de la sensación de ser tocado por manos invisibles. Cuando se sintió un poco más calmada, se secó y se trasladó a la cocina, donde preparó café fresco y luego se sentó a beberlo y mirar el amanecer avanzar a una resplandeciente mañana soleada.

La cocina estaba situada en la parte de atrás de la casa, por lo que el lago no era visible desde la ventana, y Bella se relajó lentamente mientras miraba a los pajaritos revolotear de rama en rama en un árbol cercano, gorjeándose unos a otros y haciendo cosas de pájaros.

Tenía que parar de dejar que esos sueños la perturbaran tanto. Sin importar cuán perturbador fuera su contenido, aún eran simplemente sueños. Cuando lo miraba racionalmente, la única cosa de los sueños que realmente había afectado su vida era el irrazonable miedo al agua que le habían causado. Había venido al lago para trabajar en aquel miedo, para forzarse a enfrentarlo, y si podía superar eso estaría satisfecha. Quizás no fuera normal tener sueños tan sexualmente intensos, o que el mismo hombre que le proporcionaba semejante placer la matara en alguno de esos sueños, pero ella podía manejarlo. ¿Quién sabía qué había provocado los sueños? Podían haber sido disparados por su ecléctico material de lectura, o alguna película que había visto, o una combinación de ambos. Probablemente cesarían tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido.

Mientras tanto, había desperdiciado un día de su auto-prescripto período de recuperación. Excepto por aquella mirada al lago que le había causado nauseas cuando recién había llegado, se las había arreglado para ignorar completamente el agua.

_-Muy bien Isabella_- se riñó a sí misma silenciosamente. -_Deja de ser tan miedosa. Sal de tu lata y has lo que viniste a hacer aquí.-_

En un inconsciente gesto de preparación, pasó sus dedos por su cabello, que casi se había secado mientras ella había estado bebiendo café y posponiendo lo inevitable. . Probablemente estaba hecha un desastre, pensó, y se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie allí para verla. Por estas dos semanas completas, podía en gran parte ignorar su apariencia excepto por la limpieza básica, y esperó con ansias la libertad.

Por comodidad, se sirvió una última taza de café y la llevó con ella al porche, manteniendo su mirada cuidadosamente hacia abajo para no derramar el líquido caliente. Sip, pensó irónicamente, esa era una excelente excusa para evitar ver el lago apenas abriera la puerta.

Mantuvo los ojos bajos mientras abría la puerta delantera y sentía el fresco aire de la mañana lamer sus pies desnudos. Sencillamente se había puesto nuevamente su camisón después de dejar la ducha, y el fino material no servía contra el frío que el sol no había disipado completamente.

Muy bien. Tiempo de hacerlo. Apretando firmemente la taza como una cuerda de salvamento, lentamente levantó sus ojos por lo que su mirada primero se deslizó por el piso del porche, luego por el alto césped, y luego a lo largo de la ligera ladera hacia el lago. Deliberadamente se concentró en un estrecho campo de visión, por lo que todo lo demás estaba borroso. Estaba el sauce llorón lejos a la izquierda, y...

Él estaba parado debajo de las extensas ramas, tal como había estado en su sueño.

El corazón de Bella casi se detuvo. Dios querido, ahora sus sueños empezaban a manifestarse mientras estaba despierta, bajo la forma de alucinaciones. Intentó parpadear, intentó desterrar la visión, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente con helado horror al hombre de pie tan inmóvil como una estatua, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo a la distancia.

Entonces él se movió, y ella se sacudió en reacción cuando comprendió simultáneamente dos cosas, cada una tan perturbadora, de manera diferente, como la otra.

Una, la "visión", era Edward Cullen. La figura debajo del árbol era un verdadero ser humano, no una invención de su imaginación.

Dos, ella no se había dado cuenta antes, pero la noche anterior había podido ver la cara de su amante en los sueños por primera vez, y había sido el rostro de Edward Cullen.

Calmó el atropellado latido de su corazón. Por supuesto que su subconsciente había elegido sus facciones para su amante en los sueños; después de todo, ella había estado sorprendida aquel mismo día por las similitudes de sus ojos. Esta peculiaridad de sus sueños, al menos, era lógica.

Se enfrentaron el uno al otro a través del césped cubierto de rocío, y una lenta sonrisa tocó la dura línea de su boca, casi causando que su corazón empezara a galopar otra vez. Por la seguridad de sus circuitos, esperaba que él no sonriera muy seguido.

Entonces Edward Cullen extendió su mano hacia ella, y dijo, "Ven."

_**Por la demora de este cap prometo subir el próximo a mas tardar mañana, se viene bastante revelador, así será mi manera de disculparme… Nos leemos en el próximo.**_

_**Cariños**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo prometido es deuda chicas, así que aquí va un nuevo capitulo. Creo que es la actualización mas rápida de la historia jajjaj…**_

_**Disfrutenlo porque se viene bueno…**_

_**Reitero mis agradecimientos a nyssaCullen y Angye…**_

* * *

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap IV**

Todo el color que tenía se escurrió del rostro de Bella.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-, susurró.

Posiblemente no pudo oírla. Él estaba parado a una buenas treinta yardas; ella apenas había podido oír la única palabra que él había dicho, a pesar de que de alguna forma el sonido había sido perfectamente claro, como si lo hubiera oído dentro de ella tanto como afuera. Pero la expresión en su rostro cambió sutilmente, a algo más alerta, sus ojos más penetrantes. Su mano extendida de repente parecía más imperiosa, a pesar de que su tono se volvió zalamero.

-"Bella. Ven conmigo."-

Temblorosamente ella dio un paso atrás, pensando en cerrar la puerta. Esto tenía que ser pura coincidencia, pero era fantasmal.

-"No corras,"- dijo él suavemente. -"No hay necesidad. No te lastimaré."-

Bella nunca se había considerado una cobarde. Sus hermanos la habrían descrito como un poco demasiado temeraria para su propio bien, a pesar de ser tan patosa como para tropzarse con sus propios pies, pero se mostraba obstinadamente determinada a trepar cualquier árbol que ellos pudieran trepar, o balancearse en una soga tan alto como ellos antes de dejarse caer al lago, solo para probarse a si misma que su patosidad no podía durar para siempre. Cosa que no fue así.

A pesar de la misteriosa semejanza entre el sueño y lo que él había dicho recién, su espina se puso tiesa, y miró fijamente a Edward Cullen mientras él permanecía debajo del sauce llorón, rodeado por la ligera bruma. Una vez más, estaba dejando que una extraña coincidencia la asustara, y estaba cansada de estar asustada. Sabía instintivamente que la mejor forma de dominar cualquier temor era enfrentarlo –de ahí su viaje al lago- por lo que decidió darle una buena, dura mirada al Sr. Cullen para catalogar las similitudes entre él y su amante en los sueños. Ella miró, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

El parecido no estaba solamente en sus ojos y el color de su cabello. Podía verlo ahora en las poderosas líneas de su cuerpo, tan alto y duro. Vestía jeans y botas de caminar, y una camisa de chambray de manga corta que revelaba la musculatura de sus brazos. Ella notó el espesor de sus muñecas, las muñecas de un hombre que hacía regularmente duro trabajo físico... _las muñecas de un espadachín_.

Jadeó, sacudida por el pensamiento. ¿De dónde había venido esa idea? ¿Qué sabía ella de espadachines? No eran exactamente el grueso de la población; ella ni siquiera había conocido a alguien que practicara esgrima. E incluso mientras se imaginaba los elegantes movimientos de la esgrima, descartó esa comparación. No, por _espadachín_ quería decir alguien que usaba un sable en batalla, abriendo tajos y cortando. Un destello de memoria se lanzó hacia ella, y vio a Edward Cullen con una enorme espada escocesa en sus manos, solo que se había llamado Neil... y luego fue Marcus, y estaba la corta espada romana que empuñaba...

No. No podía dejarse pensar así. Los sueños eran una fantasía subconsciente, nada más. Realmente no reconocía nada en Edward Cullen. Simplemente lo había conocido cuando era emocionalmente vulnerable y fuera de equilibrio, casi como si estuviera en el rebote de un romance fallido. Tenía que dominarse, porque no había forma de que este hombre tuviera algo que ver con sus sueños.

Él aún permanecía allí, su mano extendida como si hubiera pasado solo un segundo, en lugar de un minuto entero como ella sentía.

Y luego él sonrió otra vez, aquellos vívidos ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

- "¿No quieres ver las tortugas bebés?"- preguntó.

Tortugas bebés. La perspectiva era encantadora, sorprendentemente cautivada por la idea, de algún modo Bella se encontró dando un par de pasos hacia delante hasta que estaba parada ante la puerta enrejada del porche. Solo entonces se detuvo y miró abajo hacia su camisón.

-"Necesito cambiarme de ropa."-

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella.

-"Luces genial para mi."- Él no trató de ocultar la ronca apreciación en su tono. -"Además, pueden desaparecer si no vienes ahora."-

Bella se mordió los labios. El camisón no era atrevido, después de todo; era de sencillo algodón blanco, con un escote modesto y pequeñas mangas sueltas, y el ruedo le llegaba a los tobillos. La cautela luchó con su deseo de ver las tortugas. De repente no pudo pensar en nada más lindo que tortugas bebés. Tomando una rápida decisión, abrió la puerta y caminó sobre el alto césped. Tuvo que levantar el ruedo de su camisón para evitar que se arrastrara por el rocío y se mojara. Cuidadosamente caminó a través del crecido jardín hacia el alto hombre que la esperaba.

Casi lo había alcanzado cuando se dio cuenta cuán cerca estaba del agua.

Se heló en medio de un paso, incapaz de siquiera mirar a la derecha donde el lago susurraba tan cerca de sus pies. En cambio, su mirada inundada de pánico se concentró en el rostro de él, instintivamente rogándole que la ayudara.

Él se enderezó, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándose cuando se puso alerta en respuesta a su reacción. Sus ojos se estrecharon, giró agudamente de lado a lado, buscando lo que fuera que la había atemorizado.

-"¿Qué es?"- dijo con voz áspera mientras asía su antebrazo y la acercaba a él, dentro del calor y el abrigo de su cuerpo.

Bella tembló y abrió su boca para decirle, pero la cercanía de su cuerpo, a la vez consolador y alarmante, la confundió por lo que no pudo pensar qué decir. No sabía que la alarmaba más, la proximidad del lago o la proximidad de él. Ella siempre había amado el lago, y recelaba mucho de él, pero su automática respuesta a su aflicción sacudió algo dentro de ella, y repentinamente quería apretarse contra él. La cálida esencia de su piel llenaba sus orificios nasales, sus pulmones –una temeraria combinación de jabón, aire fresco, sudor limpio, y almizclada esencia masculina. Él la había atraído contra su costado izquierdo, dejando su brazo derecho libre, y ella podía sentir la tranquilizante constancia de sus latidos resonando dentro de la fuerte pared de su pecho.

Ella fue abrupta, agudamente, consciente de su desnudez debajo del camisón. Sus pechos palpitaban donde se apretaban contra su costado, y sus muslos comenzaron a estremecerse. Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí afuera, vestida así? ¿Qué había pasado con el sentido común del que se jactaba? Desde que habían comenzado los sueños, parecía no tener ningún sentido en absoluto. De ninguna forma debería estar así de cerca de un hombre que recién había conocido el día anterior. Sabía que debería apartarse de él, pero desde el momento en que él la había tocado había sentido una extraña sensación de intimidad, de que era lo _apropiado_, como si simplemente hubiera regresado a un lugar en el que había estado muchas veces antes.

Su mano libre enhebró sus húmedos rizos.

-"¿Bella?"- inquirió, algo de la alarma relajándose de sus músculos. -"¿Algo te asustó?"-

Ella se aclaró la garganta y luchó contra una oleada de vértigo. La mano de él en su pelo se sentía tan familiar, como sí... Sacudió los díscolos pensamientos de aquella trayectoria imposible.

-"El agua,"- dijo finalmente, su voz todavía tensa con miedo. -"Y- Yo tengo miedo del agua, y recién noté cuán cerca estoy de la orilla."-

-"Ah"- dijo con un lento sonido de comprensión. -"Eso es comprensible. ¿Pero cómo vas a ver las tortugas si tienes miedo del agua?"-

Desanimada, levantó la mirada hacia él. -"No pensé en eso."- ¿Cómo podía decirle que su miedo al agua era tan reciente que no estaba acostumbrada a pensar en términos de qué podía o no podía hacer basada en la proximidad del agua? Su atención se hizo astillas nuevamente, atrapada por el ángulo de su mandíbula vista desde abajo. Era una mandíbula muy fuerte, notó, con una barbilla obstinada. Tenía una barba bastante dura; a pesar del evidente hecho de que recién se había afeitado, podía ver los oscuros bellos que le proporcionarían una sombra de cinco de la tarde. Otra vez aquella continua sensación de familiaridad la tocó, y quiso poner sus manos sobre su rostro. Se preguntó si siempre era lo bastante considerado para afeitarse antes de hacer el amor, y tuvo una repentina y poderosa imagen de esa obstinada barbilla siendo dulcemente restregada contra la curva de sus pechos.

Ella dio una sobresaltada sacudida, un pequeño movimiento que controló casi antes de que comenzara, los brazos de él se tensaron a su alrededor y la atrajeron aún más sólidamente contra él.

-"Las tortugas están justo aquí, como a un metro y medio,"- susurró él, doblando su cabeza hacia abajo por lo que su mandíbula rozó sus rizos. -"¿Podrías mirarlas si me quedo entre tú y el lago, y te sostengo para que sepas que no caerás?"-

Oh, él era bueno. Ella lo notó en una periférica especie de manera. Siempre que hacía algo que ella podía encontrar alarmante –algo que _debería _alarmarla, como tomarla en sus brazos- inmediatamente la distraía con un comentario que desviaba sus pensamientos. Ella vio la táctica, pero... la tortugas bebé eran tan adorables. Pensó acerca de su proposición. Probablemente era una peligrosa ilusión, pero se sentía segura en sus brazos, calentada por su calidez y envuelta en todo ese musculoso poder. El deseo empezó en ese momento, un delicado, delicioso desplegarse en lo profundo de su interior... o quizás había empezado antes, ante su primer toque, y recién ahora había crecido lo suficiente para que ella lo reconociera. ¿Por qué más habría pensado en la aspereza de su barbilla contra su cuerpo? Sabía que debería volver adentro. Ya había tomado la lógica decisión de que no tenía siquiera tiempo para un romance ligero. Pero la lógica no tenía nada que ver con la salvaje mezcla de reacciones que había sentido desde la primera vez que había visto a este hombre, miedo, pánico, compulsión y deseo todas arremolinándose juntas de modo que no sabía de un minuto a otro cómo iba a reaccionar. No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba nada de eso. Quería ser la vieja Bella otra vez, no esta nerviosa, ilógica criatura que no reconocía.

Muy bien, así que arrojó la lógica por la ventana. No le había sido de mucha ayuda desde que los sueños habían comenzado de todas formas. Levantó la mirada a los atentos ojos Verdes y arrojó la cautela a los perros, también, decidiendo en cambio manejarse por puro instinto.

-"Quizás eso funcionará. Intentémoslo."-

Pensó haber visto una señal de triunfo en aquellos ojos cristalinos, pero cuando miró más atentamente vio solamente un seguro placer masculino.

-"Vayamos un par de pasos más lejos del agua,"- sugirió él, ya conduciéndola con aquellos sólidos brazos alrededor de su cintura. - "Todavía podremos ver las tortugas. Dime si aún estamos demasiado cerca, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que estés nerviosa."-

Ella rió entre dientes, y se sorprendió de ser capaz de reír. ¿Cómo podía no estar nerviosa? Estaba demasiado cerca del agua, y estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-"Si tuviera puestos los zapatos, estaría temblando dentro de ellos,"- admitió.

Él miró abajo hacia sus pies descalzos, y a la forma en que ella tenía que sostener su camisón levantado para mantenerlo fuera del pasto mojado.

-"Puede haber zarzas,"- dijo a modo de explicación mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y pasaba su otro brazo debajo de sus rodillas. Bella emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando él la alzó, asiéndose a su camisa en un esfuerzo de estabilizarse. Él sonrió abiertamente mientras la colocaba alto contra su pecho. -"¿Cómo está?"-

Atemorizante. Excitante. Su corazón estaba haciendo un ruido sordo salvajemente, y la primera tensión de deseo se estaba volviendo más intensa. Ella lanzó una mirada al suelo y dijo, -"Alto."-

-"¿Le temes a las alturas, también?"-

-"No, solo al agua."- _Y a ti, muchachote_. Pero estaba mucho más atraída que atemorizada, comprendió.

Él la cargó a lo largo de la orilla, teniendo cuidado de no acercarse más al agua, mientras Bella miraba a cualquier lado menos al lago. El más conveniente punto de enfoque era su garganta, fuerte y palida, con una pequeña cavidad vulnerable debajo del sólido nudo de su nuez. La cercana proximidad de su piel desnuda hacía que sus labios hormiguearan, como si recién los hubiera oprimido contra aquella pequeña cavidad donde su pulso latía tan invitadoramente.

-"Tenemos que permanecer en silencio,"- susurró él, y caminó con cuidado los últimos pasos. Habían dejado la relativa limpieza del algo pasto y estaban en un enredo de arbustos y maleza que probablemente contenían zarzas. Dados sus pies descalzos, ella estaba muy contenta de que él la estuviera cargando. Los árboles crecían más espesos aquí, limitando enormemente la vista del lago.

-"Todavía están aquí, sobre un tronco caído que está al borde del agua. No hagas ningún movimiento repentino. Voy a dejarte caer, muy lentamente. Pon tus pies sobre mis botas."-

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por qué, ahora que estaba perfectamente cómoda en sus brazos, él quitó sus manos de debajo de sus piernas y dejó que la parte inferior de su cuerpo se deslizara hacia abajo. A pesar de que tuvo cuidado de que su camisón no quedara atrapado entre ellos, la fricción de su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el de él difícilmente podía ser más incitante. Ella contuvo el aliento, sus pechos y muslos hormigueando con calor incluso cuando alcanzó la parte superior de sus botas con sus pies y dejó que su peso descansara sobre ellas. Él tampoco estaba impasible; no había equivocación sobre el firme bulto en su ingle.

Él parecía más capaz que ella de ignorarlo, sin embargo. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de ella sosteniéndola cómodamente contra él, pero su cabeza estaba vuelta hacia el lago. Ella podía sentir la excitación zumbando a través de él, pero no parecía ser de naturaleza sexual, a pesar de su semi-erección.

-"Hay siete de ellas,"- murmuró él, su voz el ronco susurro de un amante. -"Están alineadas sobre el tronco como dólares de plata con patas. Sólo vuelve la cabeza y échales una mirada, y yo te sostendré con firmeza así te sentirás segura."-

Bella dudó, desgarrada entre su deseo de ver las pequeñas tortugas y su miedo al agua. Sus manos estaban asiendo la parte superior de sus brazos, y pudo sentir los duros bíceps flexionarse cuando él la sostuvo un poco más cerca.

- "Tómate tu tiempo,"- dijo él, todavía murmurando, y sintió sus labios rozar sus rizos.

Ella respiró profundamente y se endureció. Medio segundo después sepultó convulsivamente su cara contra su pecho, temblando, tratando de combatir la creciente nausea. Él la abrazó, confortándola con un leve movimiento oscilante de su cuerpo mientras murmuraba tranquilizadores sonidos que no eran realmente palabras.

Dos minutos más tarde lo intentó otra vez, con el mismo resultado.

Para el cuarto intento, lágrimas de frustración brotaban de sus ojos. Edward trató de llevarla de vuelta a la casa, pero la obstinación con la que sus hermanos estaban bien familiarizados vino al frente, y ella se negó a abandonar. Por Dios, iba a ver esas tortugas.

Diez minutos después, todavía no había dirigido más que una única mirada antes que el pánico y la náusea la golpearan, y se estaba poniendo furiosa consigo misma. Las tortugas estaban alegremente tomando sol ahora mismo, pero se podrían haber ido al segundo siguiente.

-"Esta vez lo voy a hacer,"- anunció ella, su tono de enfadada determinación.

Edward suspiró. -"Muy bien."- Ella era bien consciente de que él podría simplemente levantarla y alejarse en cualquier momento, pero de alguna forma sentía que él se quedaría allí hasta que ella estuviera lista para abandonar el esfuerzo. Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a volver la cabeza lentamente.

-"Mientras tú te estás torturando, yo pasaré el tiempo recordando cómo pude ver a través de tu camisón cuando estabas caminando por el patio,"- dijo él.

Pasmada, Bella se encontró a sí misma parpadeando hacia las pequeñas tortugas durante dos segundos completos mientras se tambaleaba bajo el impacto de lo que él había dicho recién. Cuando volvió bruscamente la cabeza, hubo más indignación que pánico en el movimiento.

- "_¿Qué?_"-

-"Pude ver a través de tu camisón,"- repitió él servicialmente. Una sonrisa tiró de su boca, y sus cristalinos ojos revelaron incluso mas diversión cuando la miró.

-"El sol estaba brillando en un ángulo. Vi... "- Él dejó que la frase se fuera apagando.

Ella empujó sus brazos en un esfuerzo para soltarse de ellos, sin resultados. -"¿Exactamente qué _viste_?"-

-"Todo."- El parecía disfrutar el recuerdo. Hizo un pequeño y ronroneante sonido de placer en su garganta. -"Tienes magníficos pequeños pezones."-

Bella se ruborizó vivamente, incluso cuando sintió los susodichos magníficos pequeños pezones tensarse en duros capullos. La reacción hacía juego con una en los pantalones de él.

-"Mira las tortugas,"- dijo él.

Distraída, ella hizo justo eso. Al mismo tiempo él deslizó su mano derecha sobre su trasero con una caricia descendente, el tacto chamuscando su carne a través de la fina tela, y la ciñó y levantó de modo que la unión de sus muslos se afirmó sobre la dura protuberancia debajo de su bragueta. El aliento de Bella quedó atrapado en sus pulmones. Ella miraba ciegamente las tortugas, pero su atención estaba en la cúspide de sus muslos. Emitió un gemido, y apenas refrenó el impulso de mecerse contra aquella protuberancia. Podía sentir cómo su interior se alteraba, los músculos tensándose y aflojándose, humedeciéndose mientras el deseo se convertía en una fuerte palpitación.

Él era un extraño. Tenía que estar loca para hallarse aquí con él en tan provocativa posición. Pero aunque su mente sabía que era un extraño, su cuerpo lo aceptaba como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre. El conflicto resultante la volvía incapaz de actuar.

Las pequeñas tortugas eran en verdad del tamaño de dólares de plata, con cabecitas de reptil y rechonchas patas. Estaban alineadas sobre el medio sumergido tronco, el agua meciéndose suavemente justo debajo de ellas. Bella miró fijamente el resplandor del agua durante varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tan exitosamente él la había distraído.

-"Edward,"- dijo sin aliento.

-"¿Mmmm?"- Su voz era más profunda, su respiración ligeramente más rápida.

-"Estoy mirando las tortugas."-

-"Lo sé, corazón. Sabía que podías hacerlo."-

-"No querría ir más cerca, pero estoy mirando el agua."-

-"Eso es bueno."- Él hizo una pausa. -"Cuando aprendas a confiar en mí, gradualmente superarás tu miedo."-

Que cosa extraña para decir, pensó ella. ¿Qué tenía él que ver con su miedo al agua? Eso era causado por sus sueños, no por él. Quería preguntarle qué quería decir, pero era difícil pensar correctamente cuando él la estaba sosteniendo tan íntimamente, y cuando su erección estaba empujando contra ella más insistentemente a cada momento que pasaba.

Luego algo inadvertido alarmó a las pequeñas tortugas, o quizás una de ellas simplemente decidió que había tenido suficiente sol y las otras la siguieron, pero de repente se deslizaron del tronco y cayeron dentro del agua, una por una, toda la acción teniendo lugar tan rápido que había terminado en un segundo. Las ondas se propagaron desde el tronco, resucitando un eco de nausea en el estómago de Bella. Ella tragó y miró hacia otro lado, y el sensual hechizo se rompió.

Él lo supo, también. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él de hecho la levantó en sus brazos y la cargó de regreso al patio.

Recordando lo que él había dicho sobre su camisón, ella se ruborizó ardientemente otra vez tan pronto como él la colocó sobre sus pies. Él miró sus calientes mejillas, y la diversión brilló en su ojos.

-"No te rías,"- murmuró ella de mal humor mientras se alejaba de él. A pesar de que probablemente era demasiado tarde, trató de recuperar su dignidad.

-"Gracias por mostrarme las tortugas, y por ser tan paciente conmigo."-

-"De nada,"- dijo él en un tono grave que aún se las arreglaba para comunicar su risa oculta.

Ella frunció el ceño.

No sabía si alejarse retrocediendo o darse vuelta y dejarlo percibir una buena vista de su trasero, también. No tenía suficientes manos para cubrir todos sus puntos de interés, y era demasiado tarde, de todas formas. Se decidió por deslizarse de lado.

-"Bella."-

Ella se detuvo, sus cejas alzadas en interrogación.

-"¿Vendrás de picnic conmigo esta tarde?"-

¿Un picnic? Ella se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose otra vez sobre la inquietante mezcla de extrañeza y familiaridad que sentía acerca de él. Como las tortugas bebés, un picnic sonaba casi insoportablemente tentador; todo esto se estaba sintiendo como si hubiera abierto un libro tan apremiante que no podía parar de volver página tras página. Aún así, se sintió a sí misma echarse para atrás.

-"Yo no... "-

-"Hay un árbol en un campo sin cultivar alrededor de una milla de aquí,"- interrumpió él, y toda diversión había dejado sus ojos del color del océano. -"Es enorme, con ramas más gruesas que mi cintura. Parece como si hubiera estado allí desde siempre. Me gustaría tenderme sobre una manta extendida a su sombra, poner mi cabeza en tu regazo, y hablarte sobre mis sueños."-

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Chan chan! Ahora si quedó bueno…**_

_**Espero que esto las mantenga intrigadas hasta el siguiente, se que les gustará..**_

_**Cariños**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap V**

_**Ya es suficiente suspenso, así que vamos con el nuevo capitulo para que les vaya quedando mas claro de que va esto. **_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Saludos a: nyssaCullen, Angye, Cathaysa y emmettgiovannicullen.**_

* * *

Bella quiso correr. Maldito coraje, la prudencia exigía que huyera. Ella también quería hacerlo, pero sus piernas no se moverían. Su cuerpo entero parecía haberse entumecido. Dejó que el dobladillo de su camisón cayera sobre el césped mojado, y se lo quedó mirando silenciosamente.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- susurró finalmente.

Él estudio el repentino terror en sus ojos, y el remordimiento relampagueó por su rostro.

-"Te lo dije, "- respondió finalmente con tono apacible. -"Edward Cullen."-

-"¿Qué... que quisiste decir sobre tus sueños?"-

Nuevamente él hizo una pausa, con su aguda mirada anclada en ella de manera que ni siquiera el más pequeño matiz de expresión pudiera escapársele.

-"Vayamos adentro,"- sugirió, acercándose para tomar suavemente su brazo y guiar sus tambaleantes pasos hacia la casa. -"Hablaremos allí."-

Bella endureció sus temblorosas piernas e hincó sus talones, obligándolo a detenerse. O mejor dicho, él le permitió hacerlo. Ella nunca antes en su vida había sido tan consciente de la fuerza de un hombre como lo era de la suya. No era un hombre excesivamente musculoso, pero la dureza de acero de su cuerpo era evidente.

-"¿Qué hay de tus sueños?"- preguntó insistentemente. -"¿Qué quieres?"-

Él suspiró, y soltó su apretón para frotar ligeramente arriba y abajo con sus dedos la delicada parte interior de su brazo.

-"Lo que no quiero es que estés asustada,"- respondió él. "Recién te he encontrado, Bella. Lo último que quiero es intimidarte."-

Su tono era calmo y sincero, y operaba un extraño tipo de magia en ella. ¿Cómo podía una mujer no dejarse, si no reconfortar, al menos calmar por la misma uniformidad de sus palabras? Su alarma se desvaneció de alguna forma, y Bella se encontró siendo conducida una vez más hacia la casa. Esta vez no trató de detenerlo. Al menos podría cambiarse y ponerse algo más apropiado antes de que tuvieran esa charla en la que él estaba tan empeñado.

Se separó de él tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, y reunió su harapienta compostura a su alrededor como una capa.

-"La cocina es allí,"- dijo ella, señalando. -"Si pones a hacer un jarro de café, estaré contigo en cuanto me vista."-

Él le dirigió otra de sus abiertas miradas de pura apreciación masculina, su mirada deslizándose sobre ella desde la cabeza a los pies.

-"Por mi no te molestes,"- murmuró él.

-"Por ti es exactamente por lo que me estoy molestando,"- replicó ella, y su rápida sonrisa envió mariposas en un vertiginoso vuelo a su estómago. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se sentía cálida por su imperturbable atracción.

-"El café está en el aparador a la izquierda del fregadero."-

-"Sí, señora."- Él le guiñó un ojo y caminó sin prisa hacia la cocina.

Bella huyó dentro del dormitorio y cerró la puerta, recostándose contra ella con alivio. Sus piernas aún estaban temblando. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se sentía como si se hubiera desplomado por el hoyo del conejo. Él era un extraño, lo había conocido solo el día anterior, y no obstante había momentos, más y más de ellos, cuando sentía que lo conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma, momentos en que su voz resonaba profundamente en su interior como una campana interna. Su cuerpo respondía a él como nunca lo había hecho con alguien más, con una facilidad que era como si hubieran sido amantes durante años.

Él decía y hacía cosas que misteriosamente se hacían eco de sus sueños. ¿Pero cómo podía haber soñado con un hombre que no había conocido? Estaba totalmente fuera de su experiencia; no tenía explicación para eso, a menos que repentinamente se hubiera vuelto clarividente.

Sí, seguro. Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras se sacaba el camisón y abría el cajón del tocador para sacar sostén y bragas. Podía oír a sus hermanos si se atrevía a mencionarles semejante cosa. "Woo, woo, " dirían a gritos, resoplando de risa. "¡Alguien encuentre un turbante para que use! Madame Isabella va a decirnos nuestra fortuna."

Se puso unos jeans y una remera y metió sus pies en un par de zapatos tenis. Reconfortada con la armadura de la ropa, se sintió mejor preparada para enfrentar a Edward Cullen otra vez. Era una idea loca pensar que se lo había encontrado en sus sueños, pero conocía una forma segura de descubrirlo. En cada reencarnación, el muslo izquierdo del guerrero de sus sueños había tenido una cicatriz, una larga, dentada línea roja que terminaba solo unas pulgadas arriba de su rodilla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle que se bajara los pantalones para que pudiera ver su pierna, y resolvería el misterio de una vez por todas.

Correcto. Podía verse a sí misma alcanzándole una taza de café: _"¿Quieres crema o azúcar? ¿Te gustaría un rollo de canela? ¿Podrías por favor quitarte los pantalones?"_

Sus pechos hormiguearon y los músculos de su estómago se tensaron. La perspectiva de verlo desnudo era más tentadora de lo que debería haber sido. Había algo peligrosamente atractivo en el pensamiento de pedirle que se quitara la ropa. Él lo haría, además, aquellos vívidos ojos centellando hacia ella todo el tiempo. Él era tan consciente como ella de que, si eran atrapados, él sería asesinado...

Bella se sacudió a sí misma fuera de la perturbadora fantasía. ¿_Asesinado_? ¿Por qué diablos había pensado eso? Probablemente era el sueño otra vez... pero nunca había soñado que _él_ había sido asesinado, solo ella. Y él había sido el asesino.

Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron nuevamente, pero esta vez con el regreso de aquel instintivo miedo que había sentido desde el momento en que había escuchado sus pasos en el porche. Lo había temido incluso antes de conocerlo. Era un hombre cuya reputación lo precedía...

¡_Basta_! Bella se amonestó con ferocidad a sí misma. ¿Qué reputación? Ella nunca había oído de Edward Cullen. Recorrió su dormitorio con la mirada, buscando aferrarse a sí misma en la propia normalidad de lo que la rodeaba. Sentía como si las cosas estuvieran desdibujadas, pero el contorno de los muebles era tranquilizadoramente agudo. No, el desdibujamiento era interior, y estaba silenciosamente aterrorizada. Realmente estaba resbalando sobre aquella fina línea entre la realidad y un mundo de ensueño.

Quizás Edward Cullen no existía. Quizás era meramente un fragmento de su imaginación, traído a la vida por aquellos tres veces condenados sueños.

Pero el invitador aroma a café recién hecho no era un sueño. Bella salió calladamente del dormitorio y atravesó la sala de estar para quedarse de pie sin ser advertida en la entrada de la cocina. O debería haber pasado inadvertida, porque sus furtivos pies no habían hecho ningún ruido. Pero Edward Cullen, de pie con la puerta del refrigerador abierta mientras miraba con atención el contenido, se volvió inmediatamente para sonreírle, y aquella inquietante mirada verde se deslizó sobre sus piernas ataviadas con jeans con tanta apreciación como cuando tenía puesto solo el camisón. A él no le importaba qué vestía; veía la carne femenina, no la envoltura, comprendió Bella, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba nuevamente en automática respuesta a esa calurosamente sexual inspección.

-"¿Eres real?"- preguntó ella, las débiles palabras saliendo sin proponérselo. -"¿Estoy loca?"- Sus dedos se estrecharon convirtiéndose en puños mientras esperaba por la respuesta.

Él cerró la puerta del refrigerador y rápidamente atravesó la cocina hasta ella, tomando uno de sus apretadamente cerrados puños en su mucho más grande mano y levantándolo hasta sus labios.

-"Por supuesto que no estás loca, "- la tranquilizó él.

Su cálida boca presionó tiernamente cada uno de sus blancos nudillos, aligerando la tensión de su mano.

-"Las cosas están pasando muy rápido y estás un poco desorientada. Eso es todo."-

La explicación, comprendió ella, era otra de sus ambiguas pero extrañamente reconfortantes declaraciones. Y si él era un fragmento de su imaginación, era uno realmente sólido, todo músculo y cuerpo cálido, rematado con la sutil esencia de su piel.

Le dirigió una larga, reflexiva mirada.

-"Pero si estoy loca, "- dijo razonablemente, -"entonces tú no existes, ¿entonces por qué debería creer cualquier cosa que digas?"-

Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza con un estallido de risa. -"Confía en mí, Bella. No estás loca, y no estás soñando."-

_Confía en mí_. Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente y su rostro se heló, un escalofrío bajó corriendo por su espalda mientras lo miraba fijamente. Confía en mí. Él le había dicho eso antes. No se había acordado hasta ahora mismo, pero le había dicho eso en sus sueños... los sueños en que la había matado.

Él vio su expresión cambiar, y su propia expresión se volvió cautelosa. Se volteo y sirvió dos tazas de café, colocándolas sobre la mesa antes de guiarla hasta una de las sillas. Se sentó frente a ella y acunó una taza con ambas manos, inhalando el rico aroma del vapor.

No le había preguntado cómo le gustaba el café, notó Bella. Ni ella le había ofrecido crema o azúcar a él. Él tomaba el café de la misma forma en que tomaba el té: negro.

¿Cómo sabía ella siquiera que él tomaba te? Un débil mareo la invadió, y se aferró al borde de la mesa mientras lo miraba con fijeza. Era la sensación más extraña, como si estuviera sintiendo múltiples imágenes mientras sus ojos veían sólo una. Y por primera vez fue consciente de una sensación de incompletitud, como si parte de sí misma estuviera perdida.

Plegó sus manos alrededor de la taza caliente en frente de ella, pero no bebió. En cambio lo miró cautelosamente.

-"Muy bien, Sr. Cullen, las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Qué hay de tus sueños?"-

Él sonrió y empezó a decir algo, pero luego lo reconsideró, y su sonrisa se volvió pesarosa. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, como si no viera motivo para seguir evadiéndolo.

-"He estado soñando acerca de ti durante casi un mes."-

Ella lo había esperado, y aún así oírlo admitirlo era todavía chocante. Sus manos temblaron poco.

-"Y-yo he estado soñando acerca de ti, también,"- confesó. -"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tenemos alguna clase de conexión psíquica? ¡Ni siquiera creo en cosas como esa!"-

Él sorbió su café, mirándola sobre el borde de la taza.

-"¿En qué crees Bella? ¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿Coincidencia?"-

-"Todo eso, creo,"- dijo ella lentamente. -"Creo que algunas cosas están escritas que deben ser así... y algunas cosas simplemente suceden."-

-"¿Cómo nos clasificas a nosotros? ¿Esto simplemente sucedió, o estaba escrito que debía ser así?"-

-"Estás asumiendo que hay un 'nosotros', "- señaló ella. -"Hemos estado teniendo insólitos sueños, pero eso no es... "-

-"¿Intimo?"- sugirió él, con su mirada aguda.

Los sueños ciertamente habían sido eso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando recordó algunos de los sexualmente gráficos detalles. Esperaba que los sueños de él no hubieran sido espejos de los suyos... pero lo habían sido, comprendió, viendo el conocimiento en sus ojos. Su rostro se volvió incluso más caliente.

Él prorrumpió en carcajadas. -"¡Si pudieras ver tu expresión!"-

-"Basta,"- dijo ella airadamente, fijando su mirada en su taza porque estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a él. No sabía si seria capaz de mirarlo de frente otra vez.

-"Bella, querida."- Su tono era paciente, y dolorosamente tierno mientras trataba de reconfortarla. - "Te he hecho el amor de todas las formas en que un hombre puede amar a una mujer... pero solo en mis sueños. ¿Cómo puede un sueño corresponderse con la realidad?"-

Si la realidad era un poco más intensa que sus sueños, pensó ella, seguramente la mataría. Trazó un patrón sobre la mesa con sus dedos, atascándose mientras trataba de componerse a sí misma. ¿Sencillamente cuán reales _eran_ los sueños? ¿Cómo podía él llamarla querida con tanta facilidad y por qué sonaba tan correcto a sus oídos? Trató de recordarse a sí misma que habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que lo había visto por primera vez, pero encontró que la cantidad de tiempo significaba menos que nada. Había un reconocimiento interno entre ellos que no tenía nada que ver con cuántas veces el sol se había elevado y puesto.

Todavía no podía mirarlo, pero no tenía que mirarlo para que cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera vibrantemente consciente de él. Las únicas otras veces en las que se había sentido tan dolorosamente viva y sensitiva a la presencia de otro fueron en los sueños de este hombre. No sabía cómo, o por qué, sus sueños se habían enlazado, pero la evidencia era demasiado abrumadora para que ella negara que eso había pasado.

¿Pero cuán estrechamente se correspondían los sueños con la realidad? Se aclaró la garganta.

-"Sé que esta es una pregunta extraña... pero ¿tienes una cicatriz en tu muslo izquierdo?"-

Él estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, pero finalmente lo oyó suspirar. -"Sí."-

Ella cerró los ojos cuando el sobresalto de su respuesta rodó sobre ella. Si los sueños eran tan precisos, entonces tenía otra pregunta para él, y esta era mucho más importante. Se abrazó a sí misma y preguntó, su voz atorándose con las palabras.

-"En tus sueños, ¿me has matado?"-

Nuevamente él estuvo en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que ella no pudo soportar la presión y levantó la mirada hacia él. Él la estaba mirando, su mirada firme.

-"Sí,"- dijo.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Chan!.. ¿Qué les parece?, finalmente si, ellos tienen los mismos sueños… Pero pareciera que él sabe algo mas…

_**Bueno tendrán que esperar para comprenderlo tod, muajajajaj (risa malvada).**_

_**Les cuento que quedan solo 2 o 3 capitulos mas el epilogo, así que se vienen capítulos mas intensos y completos…**_

_**Cariños y espero reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap VI**

_**Vamos con un nuevo capitulo… espero tenga buena aceptación como el anterior…**_

_**Vuelvo a agradecer por los reviews, alertas y favoritos que me hacen tan feliz. Tambien mil gracias a los que leen sin dejar review ni nada, por que yo era uno de ellos y vale la pena mencionar a los lectores anónimos de esta historia… gracias por leer.**_

_**Finalmente saludos denuevo a: nyssaCullen, Angye, Cathaysa, emmettgiovannicullen, laubellacullen94 y yeray.**_

* * *

Bella se apartó a empellones de la mesa y huyó hacia la puerta delantera. Él la atrapó allí, simplemente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás y sujetándola contra él.

-"Mi Dios, no tengas miedo de mí, "- murmuró él dentro de sus despeinados rizos, con su voz ronca por la emoción. -"Nunca te lastimaría. Confía en mí."-

-"¡Confiar en ti!"- repitió ella incrédulamente, cerca de las lágrimas mientras forcejeaba contra su abrazo. -"¿Confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría alguna vez?"-

-"Estas en lo cierto en eso, al menos, "- dijo él, un tono duro bordeando las palabras. -"Te has rebajado a dejarme tocarte, darte placer, pero nunca has confiado en que te ame."-

Ella rió salvajemente, con creciente histeria.

-"¡Te conocí recién ayer! Estás loco... ambos estamos locos. Nada de esto tiene sentido."—

Arañó sus manos, intentando aflojar su abrazo. Él simplemente reajustó su agarre, atrapando sus manos y uniendo sus dedos a los de ella de modo que no pudiera hacerle ningún daño, y aún manteniendo sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Ella estaba tan efectivamente doblegada que todo lo que podía hacer era patearle las espinillas, pero como ella vestía zapatos tenis y él tenía puestas botas, dudaba que le causara demasiado malestar. Pero aún sabiendo que era inútil, se retorció y forcejeó contra su fuerza superior hasta que quedó exhausta. Jadeando, incapaz de soportar el esfuerzo otro segundo, dejó que sus temblorosos músculos se aflojaran.

Inmediatamente él la abrazó más cerca, ladeando su cabeza para rozar su boca contra su sien. Mantuvo sus labios presionados allí, sintiendo su pulso latir contra la frágil piel.

-"No fue ayer que nos conocimos, "- murmuró. -"Fue hace una vida... varias vidas. He estado aquí esperando por ti. Sabía que vendrías."-

Su toque operaba una insidiosa magia en ella; siempre lo había hecho. El presente estaba desdibujado, mezclado con el pasado de forma que no estaba segura qué estaba pasando ahora y qué había pasado antes. De la misma forma él la había sostenido aquella noche cuando se había deslizado dentro del campamento del ejército de su padre y entrado a hurtadillas a su recámara. El terror había palpitado a través de ella como las alas de un buitre, pero había estado tan indefensa como lo estaba ahora.

Él la había amordazado, y cargado silenciosamente a través de la noche hasta su propio campamento, donde la había mantenido de rehén contra el ataque de su padre. Ella había sido virgen cuando él la había secuestrado. Cuando la había devuelto, un mes después, ella ya no era inocente. Y había estado tan estúpidamente enamorada de su en otro tiempo captor que había mentido para protegerlo, y por último traicionado a su padre.

La cabeza de Bella volvió a caer sobre su hombro.

-"No se que está pasando,"- murmuró, y las palabras sonaron espesas, su voz drogada. Las escenas que estaban en su cabeza no podían ser recuerdos.

Los labios de él buscaron el pequeño hueco debajo de su oreja.

-"Nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro nuevamente. Bella."- Como había hecho la primera vez, él pronunció su nombre como si lo saboreara. -"Bella. Me gusta este nombre más que todos."-

-"Es... es Isabella."—

Ella siempre se había preguntado por qué sus padres le habían puesto un nombre tan pasado de moda, tan italiano siendo que no lo eran, pero cuando había preguntado su madre solo había dicho, bastante atolondradamente, que simplemente les había gustado.

Los hermanos de Bella corrieron una suerte parecida, pero encajaban a la perfección con sus maneras de ser, Emmet y Jasper.

-"Ah. Me gusta ese incluso más."- Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sus afilados dientes tirando de él suavemente.

-"¿Quién fui antes?"- se oyó a sí misma preguntar, luego sacudió apresuradamente la cabeza. - "No importa. No creo nada de esto."-

-"Por supuesto que crees,"- la amonestó, y delicadamente lamió la expuesta, vulnerable línea de su arqueado cuello.

Él estaba excitado otra vez, advirtió ella, o quizás nunca se había aplacado, para empezar. Su dura longitud anidaba contra su trasero. Ningún otro hombre había nunca respondido a ella con tal evidente deseo, la había querido con tanta fuerza e incesantemente. _Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover sus caderas contra él en aquel bromista balanceo que siempre lo enloquecía de lujuria, y él la tomaría ahora, empujándola contra la pared del castillo y levantando sus faltas..._

Bella sacudió su mente a la deriva del sueño, pero la realidad era escasamente menos provocativa, o precaria.

-"Ya no sé que es real, "- lloró.

-"Nosotros lo somos, Bella. Nosotros somos reales. Se que estás confundida. Tan pronto como te vi, supe que recién empezabas a recordar. Quería abrazarte, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, sabía que estabas asustada por lo que ha estado sucediendo. Bebamos nuestro café, y contestaré todas las preguntas que tengas."-

Cautelosamente él la liberó, dejando a Bella sintiéndose extrañamente fría y abandonada. Se volvió para enfrentarlo, alzando la vista hacia los fuertes huesos de sus facciones, la intensa expectación de sus vívidos ojos. Sintió su hambre emanando de él como un campo de fuerza, envolviéndola en una primitiva calidez que contrarrestaba la sensación de frío de no estar más entre sus brazos.

Otro recuerdo la tomó por asalto, de otro tiempo cuando ella había estado de pie y mirado su rostro, y visto el deseo tan explícitamente en sus ojos. En aquel momento ella había estado sorprendida y atemorizada, una inocente, protegida joven dama que había sido repentinamente empujada dentro de brutales condiciones, y había tenido solo su dudosa protección contra el peligro. Dudosa no por alguna falta de habilidad, sino porque pensaba que él podía ser un peligro mayor que cualquier amenaza externa.

Bella hizo una lenta, profunda inhalación, sintiendo otra vez aquel interno desdibujamiento mientras el pasado y el presente se fusionaban, y abruptamente supo cuán inútil era seguir luchando contra la verdad.

Tan increíble como era, tenía que aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado su vida entera –esta vida, en cualquier caso- segura en un pequeño marco de tiempo, ignorante de todo lo demás, pero ahora las anteojeras habían desaparecido y estaba viendo mucho más allá. La total enormidad de esto la abrumaba, le pedía que tirara por la borda los cómodos confines de su vida y diera un paso hacia el peligro, porque eso era lo que Edward Cullen había traído consigo cuando había entrado en su vida nuevamente.

Ella lo había amado en todas sus reencarnaciones, sin importar cuanto había luchado contra él. Y él la había deseado, violentamente, arrogantemente ignorando el peligro para acudir a ella una y otra vez. Pero a pesar de todo su deseo, pensó atormentadamente, al final él siempre la había destruido. Sus sueños habían sido advertencias, familiarizándola con el pasado de modo que supiera evitarlo en el presente.

_Irse_. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente empacar e irse. En cambio lo dejó llevarla de regreso a la cocina, donde sus cafés aún humeaban suavemente. Ella estaba desconcertada al comprender cuán poco tiempo había pasado desde que se había escabullido de la mesa.

-"¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?"- preguntó ella abruptamente, tomando un fortificante sorbo de café. -"¿Durante cuanto tiempo has sabido de mí?"-

Él le dirigió una reflexiva mirada, como si calibrara su disposición a aceptar sus respuestas, y se acomodó en la silla frente a ella.

-"Para responder tu segunda pregunta primero, he sabido de ti durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Siempre he tenido extraños, muy detallados sueños, de diferentes vidas y diferentes tiempos, por lo que acepté todo esto mucho antes de ser lo bastante grande para pensar que era imposible."- Emitió una áspera risa mientras él también buscaba fortaleza en la cafeína.

-"Saber de ti, esperar por ti, me arruinó para otras mujeres. No mentiré y diré que he sido tan casto como un monje, pero nunca he tenido siquiera una aventura de adolescente."-

Él alzó la mirada hacia ella, y su mirada era sombría. -"¿Cómo podía una adolescente de risita tonta competir?,"- susurró. -"¿Cuando tenía los otros recuerdos, cuando sabía lo que era ser un hombre, y hacer el amor contigo?"-

Ella no había tenido esos recuerdos hasta hace poco, pero aún así había ido por la vida románticamente ilesa, su parte más profunda incapaz de responder a los hombres que habían estado interesados en ella. Desde el principio, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de mantener ninguna reserva contra Edward. Tanto mental como físicamente, era dolorosamente consciente de él. Él había crecido con esa percepción, y no pudo haber sido fácil. Era difícil de imaginar, pero en algún momento él había sido un niño, y de hecho le había sido robada una infancia y adolescencia normal, una _vida _normal.

-"Y sobre cómo te encontré, "- continuó él,- "los sueños me guiaron aquí. Los detalles que vi me ayudaron a reducir la localización. Los sueños se estaban volviendo mas fuertes, y supe que no podías estar muy lejos. Tan pronto como vi este lugar, supe que era aquí. Así que alquilé la casa vecina, y esperé."-

-"¿Dónde está tu casa?"- pregunto con curiosidad.

Él le dirigió una extraña sonrisita. -"He vivido en North Carolina durante bastante tiempo ahora."-

Ella tuvo el categórico sentimiento de que él no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Se recostó en la silla y lo estudió, considerando su siguiente pregunta antes de articularla.

-"¿Qué haces para vivir?"-

Él rió, y había un tono a la vez pesaroso y alegre en el sonido, como si hubiera esperado que ella lo arrinconara.

-"Dios, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Estoy en las fuerzas armadas, ¿qué otra cosa?"-

Por supuesto. El era un guerrero nato, en cualquier vida. Retazos de información, recopilados de las noticias emitidas por radio, encajaron en su lugar. Con su innato conocimiento de él dirigiéndola, arriesgó una suposición.

-"¿Fort Bragg?"- Él asintió.

Fuerzas Especiales, entonces. Ella no hubiera sabido dónde estaba su base, si no hubiera sido por toda la cobertura de las noticias durante la Guerra del Golfo. Un repentino terror la embargó. ¿Había él estado en aquel conflicto? Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieran matado, y ella nunca hubiera sabido de él...

Entonces ahora no tendría que temer por su propia vida.

De alguna forma eso no mitigaba el miedo que sentía por él. Siempre había temido por él. Él vivía con el peligro, y se encogía de hombros ante él, pero ella nunca había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo.

-"¿Cómo obtuviste licencia para ausentarte?"-

-"Me debían un montón de tiempo. No tengo que regresar hasta dentro de un mes, a menos que algo inesperado suceda."-

Pero había una tensa expresión en lo profundo de sus ojos, una resignación que ella no podía leer completamente.

Él se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó su mano. Sus largos, callosos dedos envolvieron los más delgados, más pequeños de ella, plegándolos con calidez. -"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde vives, qué haces?"-

Lo más seguro sería no decirle, pero dudaba que valiera la pena. Después de todo, él tenía su nombre, y probablemente tuviera el número patente de su auto. Si quería hacerlo, sería capaz de encontrarla.

-"Vivo en White Plains. Crecí allí; toda mi familia vive allí."- Se encontró a sí misma hablando sin parar, repentinamente ansiosa de informarlo sobre los detalles de su vida. -"Mis padres aún viven, y tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor y uno menor que yo. ¿Tú tienes algún hermano o hermana?"-

Él sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndole. -"Tengo un par de tías y tíos, y algunos primos diseminados alrededor del país, pero ninguno cercano."-

Él siempre había sido un solitario, no permitiendo que nadie se acercara a él –excepto ella. En ese aspecto, él había estado tan indefenso como ella.

-"Pinto casas,"- dijo ella, aún impulsada por el deseo incontrolable de llenar todos los huecos en su conocimiento el uno del otro. -"Las casas propiamente dichas, no cuadros de ellas. Y hago murales."- Se sintió tensarse, queriendo que él lo aprobara, en lugar de expresar incredulidad como algunas personas hacían.

Sus dedos se tensaron sobre los de ella, luego se relajaron.

-"Eso tiene sentido. Siempre has amado hacer lo que nos rodeaba tan hermoso y cómodo como fuera posible. Así fuera una piel sobre el suelo de la tienda o flores silvestres en un vaso de metal."-

Hasta que él habló, ella no había recordado esas cosas, pero de repente vio las pieles que había usado para hacer su litera sobre el suelo de la tienda, y la forma en que las flores silvestres, que ella había dispuesto en un vaso de metal, habían inclinado sus capullos bajo la ráfaga de aire frío cada vez que la solapa de la tienda era abierta.

-"¿Recuerdas todo?"- susurró ella.

-"¿Cada detalle? No. No puedo recordar cada detalle de lo que pasó en esta vida, tampoco; nadie puede. Pero las cosas importantes, sí."-

-"¿Cuantas veces hemos...?"- Su voz se desvaneció cuando era golpeada una vez más por la imposibilidad de todo esto.

-"¿Hecho el amor?"- sugirió él, a pesar de que sabía condenadamente bien que no era lo que ella estaba a punto de decir. Aún así, sus ojos se cargaron con una encendida, soñadora mirada. -"Veces sin número. Nunca he sido capaz de tener suficiente de ti."-

Su cuerpo se sacudió con igual deseo. Severamente ella lo controló. Significaría arriesgar su vida si se rendía a la dolorosa necesidad de involucrarse con él otra vez.

-"Vivido, "- corrigió.

Sintió su renuencia a decirle, pero había jurado que respondería todas sus preguntas, y su palabra era su garantía.

-"Doce,"- dijo, tensando su mano sobre la de ella nuevamente. -"Esta es nuestra doceava vez."-

Casi saltó fuera de la silla. ¡Doce! El número hizo eco en su cabeza. Había recordado solo la mitad de aquellas vidas, y esos recuerdos eran parciales. Abrumada, trató de separarse de él. No podía mantener su cordura bajo semejante sobrecarga.

De alguna forma se encontró dando vuelta a la mesa y sentada en su regazo. Aceptó la familiaridad de la posición, sabiendo que él la había sostenido de esta forma muchas veces. Sus muslos eran duros bajo su trasero, su pecho una sólida pared para escudarla, los brazos que la soportaban bandas de acero viviente. No tenía sentido que se sintiera tan segura y protegida en el abrazo de un hombre que era tan peligroso para ella, pero el contacto con su cuerpo era infinitamente reconfortante.

Él le estaba diciendo algo tranquilizador, pero Bella no podía concentrarse en las palabras. Ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro, mareada con el tumulto de emociones encontradas. Él bajó la vista hacia ella y contuvo el aliento, quedando en silencio mientras su mirada se posaba en su boca.

Ella sabía que debía apartarse, pero no lo hizo, no podía. En cambio sus brazos se deslizaron hacia arriba alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose estrechamente a él cuando él inclinó su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya.

* * *

_**Prometo subir un nuevo capitulo pronto, pero por ahora esto es todo… Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias, etc… todas serán bien recibidas…**_

_**Cariños**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap VII**

_**Así de rápido les traigo un nuevo capitulo… ¿la razón? Me han hecho muy feliz con la cantidad de favoritos, alertas y reviews que se nos han sumado, por lo que me hice buenita y les regalo un nuevo cap…**_

_**Información importante sobre el fic abajo…**_

_**Y como es costumbre saludos a los lectores anónimos y no tan anónimos jajja: **__**nyssaCullen, Angye, Cathaysa, emmettgiovannicullen, laubellacullen94 , yeray, Josephine I, meppcullen, cremita, terra2012 y alimago… si me olvido de alguien péguenme un tirón de orejas…**_

_**Cariños y disfruten**_

* * *

Su sabor era como volver a casa, sus bocas amoldándose sin ninguna torpeza o titubeo. Un gruñido de ansia rugió en la garganta de él, y su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando tomó su boca con su lengua.

Con la facilidad de una larga familiaridad él impulsó sus manos debajo de su camiseta y las cerró sobre sus pechos, moviendo sus dedos debajo del encaje del sostén de manera que su mano estuviera sobre su piel desnuda, su pezón endurecido como un guijarro contra su palma.

Bella se estremeció bajo su toque, un paroxismo de deseo mezclado con alivio, como si se hubiera estado manteniendo estrechamente contra la pena de su ausencia y recién ahora pudiera relajarse. Nunca había habido otro hombre para ella, pensó débilmente mientras se sumergía bajo el placer de su beso, y nunca lo habría. A pesar de que parecían estar atrapados en una diabólica danza de muerte, ya no podía dejar de amarlo más de lo que podía detener el latido de su propio corazón.

Su respuesta a ella era tan profunda e incontrolable como la de ella hacia él. Lo sentía en la temblorosa tensión de su cuerpo, su jadeante respiración, la desesperada necesidad evidente en su contacto. ¿Por qué, entonces, en todas sus vidas juntos, él la había destruido?

Lágrimas se escurrieron por debajo de sus pestañas mientras se aferraba a él. ¿Era por la fuerza de su necesidad? ¿Había sido incapaz de soportar estar demasiado a merced de otra persona, encontrado que su vulnerabilidad era intolerable, y con repentina furia estallado para terminar esa necesidad?

No; descartó aquel escenario, porque uno de sus más nítidos recuerdos era la calma de aquellos ojos verdes cuando la había impulsado más profundo dentro del agua, manteniéndola abajo hasta que no hubo más oxígeno en sus pulmones y su visión se nubló.

Una lágrima se derramó hasta la comisura de su boca, y él saboreó su salinidad. Él gimió, y sus labios dejaron su boca para deslizarse sobre su mejilla, bebiendo a sorbos la humedad.

No preguntó por qué estaba llorando, no se volvió ansioso o inquieto. En cambio, simplemente la sostuvo más cerca, consolándola silenciosamente con su presencia. Él nunca había estado desconcertado por sus lagrimas, recordó Bella, escenas pasadas deslizándose a través de su memoria como chalinas sedosas, etéreo pero perceptible. No que ella hubiera sido una persona del tipo lloroso de todas formas; y cuando ella _había _llorado, la mayoría de las veces él había sido la causa de sus lágrimas. Su respuesta entonces siempre había sido exactamente como era ahora: la había sostenido, dejándola llorar en voz alta, y rara vez cambiando el rumbo de su curso establecido, sin importar cuán alterada la había hecho sentir.

-"Nunca has hecho un compromiso que valga un bledo,"- murmuró Bella, volviendo su rostro sobre su hombro para usar su camisa como un pañuelo.

El siguió sin esfuerzo su línea de pensamiento. Suspiró mientras sus dedos amasaban suavemente su pecho, saboreando la suavidad de su piel, la dureza de su pezón.

-"Siempre estuvimos en lados opuestos. No podía traicionar a mi país, a mis amigos."-

-"Pero esperabas que _yo_ lo hiciera,"- dijo ella amargamente.

-"No, nunca. Tus recuerdos todavía están nublados e incompletos, ¿verdad? Mi amor, tomaste algunas decisiones difíciles, pero estaban basadas en tu propio sentido de la justicia, no porque yo te forzara."-

-"Eso dices."- Ella capturó su muñeca y apartó su mano de debajo de su blusa. -"Porque mi memoria está nublada, no puedo discutir ese punto, ¿verdad?"-

-"Puedes intentar confiar en mí."- La declaración fue queda, su mirada atenta.

-"Eso sigues diciendo."- Se agitó impacientemente en su regazo. - "Bajo las circunstancias, parece pedir un poco demasiado, ¿no crees? ¿O estoy a salvo contigo, mientras permanezcamos alejados del agua?"-

Su boca se curvó con amargura. -"La confianza siempre ha sido nuestro problema."- Levantando su mano, la que tan recientemente había ahuecado su pecho, él jugó con uno de sus obstinados rizos. -"De mi parte también, admito. Nunca estuve seguro de que tú no cambiarías de opinión y me traicionarías, en cambio."-

-"En cambio de mi padre, quieres decir."- Repentinamente furiosa, trató de salir trabajosamente de su regazo. Él simplemente tensó sus brazos, sosteniéndola en su lugar como había hecho muchas veces antes.

-"Tu temperamento nunca cambia,"- observó el, el deleite abriéndose paso por su sombrío estado de ánimo.

-"No tengo un temperamento,"- Bella contestó bruscamente, sabiendo perfectamente bien que sus hermanos estarían instantáneamente en desacuerdo con aquella afirmación. Ella no tenía un temperamento altamente sensible, pero no se retractaba de mucho, tampoco.

-"Por supuesto que no,"- canturreó él, acomodándola más cerca, y el absoluto amor en su voz casi rompió el corazón de Bella. ¿Cómo podía él sentir tan intensamente por ella y aún así hacer lo que hizo? ¿Y como podía ella amarlo tanto a cambio?

Él la sostuvo en silencio por un momento, su corazón latiendo pesadamente contra el costado de su pecho. La sensación era una que ella había sentido muchas veces antes, yaciendo acurrucada sobre su brazo izquierdo así su brazo derecho, el que empuñaba su espada, no quedaba obstaculizado.

Ella quería esto, comprendió. Lo quería a _él_, para toda la vida. Para siempre. En todas sus vidas previas, su tiempo juntos había sido contado en meses o incluso meras semanas, su amor tan dolorosamente intenso que ella a veces había entrado en pánico ante la pura fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca habían podido envejecer juntos, amarse el uno al otro sin desesperación o temor. Ahora tenía una vital decisión que tomar:

¿debería correr, y proteger su vida... o quedarse, y luchar por su vida juntos?

El sentido común que había regido su vida, al menos hasta que los sueños habían desordenado todo, le decía que corriera. Su corazón le decía que se aferrara a él tan fuerte como pudiera. Quizás, solo quizás, si era muy cuidadosa, podía ganar esta vez. Tendría que estar extremadamente alerta de las situaciones que involucraran agua. Con la perfección de la retrospectiva, sabía ahora que ir a ver las tortugas con él había sido temerario; tenía suerte de que nada malo hubiera sucedido. Era probable que simplemente no era el momento, aún, para que lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido en el pasado pasara nuevamente.

Las cosas eran diferentes esta vez, comprendió ella. Sus circunstancias eran diferentes. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando comprendió que esta vez _podía_ ser diferente.

-"No estamos en lados opuestos, esta vez,"- susurró ella. - "Mi padre es un maravilloso, perfectamente ordinario padre de familia, sin un ejército a su nombre."-

Edward se rió entre dientes, pero rápidamente se detuvo. Cuando Bella levantó la mirada, vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-"Tenemos que hacerlo bien,"- dijo él quedamente. -"Esta es nuestra doceava vez. No creo que tengamos otra oportunidad."-

Bella retrocedió ante él un poco. -"Ayudaría si entendiera por qué hiciste... lo que hiciste. Nunca lo he sabido. _Dime _Edward. De esa forma puedo defenderme contra... "-

Él agitó su cabeza. -"No puedo. Todo se reduce a la confianza. Esa es la clave de todo. Yo tengo que confiar en ti. Tú tienes que confiar en mí... _incluso haciendo frente a una abrumadora evidencia de lo contrario_."-

-"Eso es mucho pedir,"- señaló ella con tono seco. -"¿Tú tienes que confiar en mí en la misma magnitud?"-

-"Ya lo hago."- Una comisura de su boca se crispó en una torcida sonrisa. -"La última vez. Es probablemente por eso que nuestras circunstancias han cambiado."-

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-

-"No puedo decirte eso, tampoco. Sería cambiar el orden de las cosas. Lo recuerdas o no. Lo hacemos bien esta vez o perdemos para siempre."-

A ella no le gustaban las opciones. Quería gritarle, ventilar su furia ante el ensañamiento del destino, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. Solamente podía pelear su propia batalla, sabiendo que significaría su vida si fallaba. Quizás ese era el motivo de todo esto, que cada persona era a fin de cuentas responsable por su propia vida. Si ese era el caso, a ella no le había importado mucho la lección.

Él empezó a besarla nuevamente, ladeando su cabeza hacia arriba y bebiendo profundamente de su boca. Bella podría haberse deleitado en sus besos durante horas, pero demasiado pronto él estaba echándola hacia atrás, su respiración trabajosa y deseo oscureciendo sus ojos.

-"Acuéstate conmigo,"- susurró él. -"Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Te necesito, Bella."-

Él la necesitaba. Su erección era dura como el hierro contra su trasero. Aún así, con toda la intimidad de sus vidas pasadas, en _esta _vida ella recién lo había conocido, y era renuente a dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos, tan rápido. Él vio la negativa en su expresión antes de que ella pudiera hablar, y murmuró una maldición en voz baja.

-"Haces esto todas las veces,"- dijo él con cruda frustración. -"Me vuelves loco. O me haces esperar cuando estoy muriendo por tenerte, o me tomas el pelo para que te haga el amor cuando se condenadamente bien que no debería."-

-"¿Es eso así?"- Bella se escabulló de su regazo y le dirigió una sofocante mirada sobre su hombro.

Nunca antes le había dirigido a nadie una mirada sofocante, y estaba benignamente sorprendida de sí misma por siquiera saber cómo hacerlo, pero el gesto había llegado naturalmente.

Tal vez, en el pasado, había sido un poco tentadora. Le gustaba la idea. Se sentía correcto. La personalidad de Edward era tan fuerte que ella necesitaba _algo_ que ayudara a mantenerlo en línea.

Él la miró echando chispas por los ojos, y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Si hubieran estado más adelante en su relación, pensó ella, él no hubiera aceptado un no por respuesta, al menos no aún. Primero hubiera hecho un condenadamente buen esfuerzo para seducirla –un esfuerzo que normalmente había tenido éxito. Cualquiera fuera su nombre, y cualquiera fuera el tiempo, Edward había sido siempre un devastadoramente sensual amante. Pero él también sentía las restricciones de la novedad, sabía que ella estaba aún demasiado nerviosa para lo que él quería.

Rígidamente él se levantó, haciendo una mueca con incomodidad.

-"En ese caso, debemos salir de aquí, tal vez conducir hasta el pueblo para el almuerzo, o el desayuno,"- se corrigió, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Bella sonrió, al mismo tiempo divertida y conmovida por su consideración. Estar en público con él parecía mucho más seguro que quedarse aquí.

-"Justo como una cita,"- dijo ella, y rió. -"Nunca hemos hecho eso antes."-

Fue un día encantador, lleno de la alegría del redescubrimiento. Después de tomar el desayuno en un solitario café en el pequeño pueblo cercano, condujeron por los caminos secundarios, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para salir y explorar a pie.

Edward evitó cuidadosamente todos los arroyos y estanques, por lo que Bella estaba relajada, y se pudo dedicar a una vez más aprender a conocer a este hombre que siempre había amado. Tantas cosas que él hacía disparaban recuerdos, algunos de ellos deliciosos y otros perturbadores.

Decir que sus vidas pasadas habían sido turbulentas habría sido quitar importancia al asunto. Se sorprendió al recordar el momento en que había usado un cuchillo para defenderse de él, un encuentro que había terminado en derramamiento de sangre: la de él. Y en hacer el amor.

Pero con cada nuevo recuerdo, se sentía más completa, cuando las partes perdidas se deslizaban en su lugar. Se sintió como si hubiera sido solo unidimensional durante los veintinueve años de su vida, y solo ahora se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona completa, real.

Y había nuevas cosas para descubrir sobre él. Él no había estado congelado; era un hombre moderno, con recuerdos y experiencias que no la incluían. Ocasionalmente él usaba un término o frase arcaica que la divertía, hasta que se sorprendía a sí misma haciendo lo mismo.

-"Me pregunto por qué recordamos, esta vez,"- caviló ella mientras paseaban por un senda desierta, con los árboles creciendo tan estrechamente en lo alto que formaban un agradable, oscurecido túnel. Habían dejado el jeep de Edward unas cien yardas atrás, a un lado del camino para no bloquear el inexistente tráfico. -"Nunca lo hicimos antes."-

-"Quizás porque esta es la _última _vez."- Él sostuvo su mano en la suya. Ella quería simplemente mirarlo, absorber los detalles de su erguido, militar porte, el arrogante ángulo de su cobriza cabeza, la terca protuberancia de su mandíbula. El pánico la llenó ante el pensamiento de esto siendo el final, de perderlo para siempre si no se las arreglaba para ser más lista que el destino.

Apretó sus dedos sobre los de él. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer: luchar contra el destino. Si ganaba, tendría una vida con este hombre que había

amado durante dos milenios. Si perdía, moriría. Era así de simple.

* * *

_**Bueno, este capitulo es como mas romantico y lento…**_

_**Y les tengo una noticia: " el próximo capitulo es el ultimo" así es señoras y señores, se nos acaba el fanfic, se que nos quedan muchas cosas que resolver, pero el ultimo capitulo es mucho mas largo y se aclaran las interrogantes, les puedo adelantar que se viene intenso.**_

_**Otra noticia es que no subiré dicho capitulo hasta la próxima semana, no se exactamente cuando ya que tengo pruebas importantes y debo estudiar… Así que de antemano les pido mil disculpas por si me atraso demasiado, aunque no será mas de 9 dias, probablemente sea el lunes 26, pero no prometo nada… Luego de ese cap solo queda el epilogo…**_

_**Como dije antes, mis agradecimientos por leer, me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado este fic, y como lo prometi, en el epilogo ira el nombre original de este libro que he adecuado a Edward/bella…**_

_**Esto ya se hizo largo, cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrarme. **_

_**Cariños y esperen por mi jajjajaja**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Cap VIII**

_**Aquí estamos nuevamente con un capitulo de esta historia…**_

_**Y sip, confirmo que es el ultimo, luego solo nos queda el prologo…**_

_**Los agradecimientos y ciertas noticias los daré al final del capi, así que sin mas… a leer**_

_**Les recuerdo que lo que se encuentra en cursiva es lo que sueña...**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bella yacía inmóvil en la hora anterior al amanecer, su respiración deslizándose dentro y fuera en el profundo, fácil ritmo del sueño. El sueño empezó a desarrollarse, cuando escenas de hace mucho tiempo se desplegaron en su inconsciencia.

_El lago estaba silencioso y misteriosamente hermoso en el amanecer. Ella estaba parada sobre el muelle y observaba al dorado sol elevarse desde los altos, oscuros árboles, observaba al lago transformarse de negro a un rosa profundo cuando reflejaba el fulgor del cielo. Amaba el lago en todos sus estados, pero el amanecer era su favorito. Esperó, y fue premiada por el encantado grito de una cigüeña mientras el lago despertaba y daba la bienvenida al día._

_Su hija se movió dentro de ella, un suave aleteo cuando las pequeñitas extremidades se estiraban. Ella sonrió, y su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para descansar sobre el delicado movimiento. Saboreó el sentimiento de esa preciosa vida. Su hija –y de él. Durante cinco meses ahora la había albergado en su interior, deleitándose en cada día que pasaba mientras su cuerpo cambiaba más y más. El ligero abultamiento de su estómago solo ahora se estaba volviendo perceptible, pero pronto su condición sería imposible de ocultar. Enfrentaría ese problema, y la ira de su padre, cuando fuera necesario, pero no dejaría que nada dañara a esta niña... Por que estaba segura que sería una pequeña niñita tan hermosa como su padre…_

_Aún se despertaba sufriendo por la presencia de su amante, llorando por él, por lo que podría haber sido si él hubiera sido cualquier otro, si ella hubiera sido cualquier otra. Malditos hombres, y malditas sus guerras. Ella lo habría escogido a él, si él le hubiera dado la oportunidad, pero no lo había hecho. En cambio había cabalgado fuera de su vida, no confiando en que ella lo amara lo suficiente. No sabía sobre la nueva vida que había dejado en su interior._

_El muelle vibró repentinamente debajo de ella cuando pies calzados con botas caían pesadamente sobre las tablas. Alarmada, ella se volvió, y entonces permaneció inmóvil con asombro, preguntándose si estaba soñando o si su anhelo de alguna forma lo había conjurado fuera del amanecer. Débiles vestigios de bruma se arremolinaban alrededor de él mientras andaba a grandes pasos hacia ella. Su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente. Incluso si no era real, dio gracias a Dios por esta oportunidad de verlo tan claramente otra vez –su delicado cabello cobrizo, sus vibrantes ojos verdes, la atlética perfección de su cuerpo._

_A cinco pies de ella él se detuvo, tan repentinamente como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. Su incrédula mirada bajó rápidamente por su cuerpo, tan claramente delineado por el fino camisón que era todo lo que ella vestía, con el sol brillando detrás de ella. Él vio su mano descansando protectoramente sobre el abultamiento de su estómago, en el instintivo toque de una mujer embarazada._

_Él era real. Dios querido, era real. Había vuelto a ella. Vio su asombro reflejado en sus ojos cuando enfrentó la realidad de la inminente paternidad. Miró fijamente su estómago durante un largo, silencioso momento antes de subir arrastrando su mirada de vuelta a la de ella. _

_-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"- preguntó con voz ronca._

_-"No lo sabía,"- dijo ella. - "Hasta después de que te fuiste."-_

_Él se acercó a ella, tan cautelosamente como si se estuviera enfrentando a un animal salvaje, extendiendo lentamente su mano para posarla sobre su estómago. Ella se estremeció ante el calor y la vitalidad de su toque, y casi gimió en voz alta mientras el dolor de meses sin él se aliviaban de su piel. ¿No podía él sentir cuánto la había herido? ¿No podía distinguir que su ausencia casi la había matado, que solo la comprensión de que estaba esperando a su hija le había dado una razón para vivir?_

_Y entonces sintió el estremecimiento que lo recorría, también, mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre su cuerpo. Calor puro crepitó entre ellos. Ella emitió un profundo, tembloroso suspiro de deseo, su cuerpo suavizándose y caldeándose, volviéndose más y más mojado en instintiva preparación._

_-"Déjame verte,"- gimió él, ya tirando de su camisón hacia arriba._

_De alguna forma ella se encontró descansando sobre el muelle,_ _su cuerpo desnudo bañado en la luz perlada de mañana._ _El camisón descartado protegió su suave piel de la madera áspera bajo ella._ _El agua murmuraba suavemente alrededor de ella,_ _bajo ella,_ _pero no tocándola._ _Sentía como si estuviera flotando,_ _anclada sólo por esas manos firmes. Cerró los ojos,_ _dándole privacidad para ponerse al corriente con todos los cambios en su cuerpo,_ _los cambios que ella conocía tan íntimamente._ _Sus firmes manos resbalaron sobre ella como seda ligera,_ _tocando sus oscurecidos, inflamados pezones, ahuecando el peso más lleno de sus pechos en sus palmas._ _Luego se movieron a lo largo de su barriga,_ _enmarcando el pequeño, tenso montículo de su hija._

_No abrió sus ojos, aun cuando él le separó las piernas, elevando sus rodillas y abriéndolas para así poderla mirar. Contuvo el aliento ante el aire fresco que sintió sobre su carne más íntima, y el anhelo por él se intensificó. ¿No podía él sentir cuánto lo necesitaba, no podía sentir la vivacidad de su cuerpo bajo sus manos? Por supuesto que podía. Nunca había podido disfrazar su deseo por él, aun cuando había tratado desesperadamente. Oyó el ritmo de su respiración volverse trabajosa, y resplandeció ante el conocimiento de su deseo._

_-__"Eres tan preciosa, duele mirarle,"- murmuró él. _

_Ella sintió un largo__ dedo explorar la delicadeza entre sus piernas, acariciando y frotando antes de deslizarlo delicadamente hacia dentro. Sus sentidos giraron con la sacudida de esa pequeña invasión; su espalda se arqueó sobre el muelle, y él la apaciguó con un profundo murmullo. Y entonces lo sintió moviéndose más cerca, posicionándose entre sus piernas, ajustando su ropa, y ella yació allí en una agonía de anticipación en espera del momento cuando estarían juntos otra vez, cuando serían uno otra vez, cuando estaría completa otra vez. Él la llenó tan suavemente que podría haber sido parte de ella, y ambos se quedaron sin aliento ante la perfección de eso._ _Luego el tiempo para el pensamiento racional pasó, y sólo podían moverse juntos,_ _unirse juntos, la fuerza de él complementada por su delicadeza, varón y hembra,_ _por siempre pareja._

Bella gimió en su sueño cuando su amante de ensueño la llevó al éxtasis, y luego se quedo quieta otra vez cuando el sueño se alteró, continuó.

_El agua se cerró sobre su cabeza, una espuma blanca marcando la superficie donde ella se había hundido. La sacudida de esto, después del éxtasis que recién había conocido con él, la paralizó por largos, preciosos momentos. Entonces pensó en el bebé que llevaba, y silenciosamente gritó su furia por estar en peligro._ _Empezó a luchar salvajemente contra el agarre inexorable que la jalaba hacia abajo, fuera del aire, fuera de la vida. No podía dejar que nada le ocurriese a este bebé, sin importar lo que su padre había hecho. A pesar de todo, ella lo amaba, amaba a su hija._

_Pero no podría derribar a patadas el lazo que la arrastraba hacia abajo. Su camisón seguía enroscándose alrededor de sus piernas, en lugar de flotar hacia arriba. Sus pulmones exhalaban en agonía, tratando de aspirar aire. Se opuso al impulso, sabiendo que sólo inspiraría muerte. Luchar. Tenía que luchar por su bebé._

_Poderosas manos estaban sobre sus hombros, empujándola más profundo en el agua. Desesperándose, su vista fallando, ella se quedó mirando a través del agua verdosa a los fríos, remotos ojos del hombre que amaba tanto que voluntariamente lo habría seguido dondequiera. Él la obligaba a bajar, más abajo, fuera del aire vivificador._

_-__"¿Por qué?"- gimió ella, la palabra inaudible. _

_El agua mortífera llenó su boca, las ventanas de su nariz, bajó rápidamente por su garganta. No podría con__tinuar mucho más tiempo. Sólo la bebé le daba la fuerza para seguir luchando, mientras se debatía contra esas fuertes manos, tratando de apartarlo a la fuerza. Su bebé... tenía que salvar a su bebé. Pero la oscuridad aumentaba, nublándose sobre sus ojos, y ella supo que había perdido. Su último pensamiento en esta vida fue un débil, interno grito de desesperación: "¿Por qué?"_

Sollozos indefensos sacudieron el cuerpo de Bella mientras se despertaba. Se curvó sobre su costado, abrumada por la pena, pena por su criatura no nacida, pena por el hombre que había amado tanto que ni aún su destrucción en sus manos había podido matar sus sentimientos por él. _No tenía sentido. _Él había hecho el amor con ella, y luego la había ahogado. ¿Cómo podía un hombre sentir a su propia niña pateando en la barriga de su madre, y luego deliberadamente apagar de un soplo esa indefenso vida? Independientemente de cómo sentía acerca de a ella, ¿cómo podía haber matado a su bebé?

El dolor era aplastante. Oyó el suave, sutil sonido de sus sollozos mientras se abrazaba allí, incapaz para moverse, incapaz para pensar.

Entonces oyó el auto, patinando hasta detenerse de golpe en el camino de acceso, sus llantas lanzando grava. Ella se congeló, el terror corriendo como agua helada a través de sus venas. Él estaba aquí. Debería haber recordado que tenía los mismos sueños que ella; él sabía que _ella _sabía de esos últimos momentos de pesadilla bajo el agua.

No podía ni empezar a pensar lo que él trataba de lograr repitiendo una y otra vez su muerte a través de las épocas, pero repentinamente no tuvo duda de que, si se quedaba allí, dentro de poco soportaría el mismo destino otra vez. Después de ese último sueño, no había forma de que él pudiera quitarle el miedo con engaños de la forma que lo había hecho antes.

Saltó fuera de cama, no tomándose el tiempo para agarrar sus ropas. Sus pies desnudos fueron silenciosos mientras corría a toda prisa fuera del dormitorio, a través de la sala de estar, y a la cocina. Alcanzó la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo que su gran puño caía pesadamente contra la delantera.

-"Bella."- Su profunda voz era enérgica, pero controlada, como si tratara de convencerla de que no estaba en ningún peligro.

Las profundas sombras del temprano amanecer todavía amortajaban los cuartos, la grisácea luz era demasiado débil para penetrar más allá de las ventanas. Como un pequeño animal tratando de pasar desapercibido ante un depredador, Bella se mantuvo inmóvil, su cabeza erguida mientras escuchaba el más leve sonido de sus movimientos.

¿Podía salir inadvertidamente por la puerta trasera sin hacer algún ruido traicionero? ¿O estaba él incluso ahora moviéndose silenciosamente alrededor de la casa para probar esta misma puerta? El pensamiento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a frente con él hizo que su sangre corriera aun más fría de lo que ya estaba.

-"Bella, Escúcheme."-

Aún estaba en el porche delantero. Bella buscó palpando la cadena, rezando que sus temblorosas manos no la traicionaran. Encontró la ranura y lenta, angustiosamente, deslizó la cadena hasta abrirla, manteniendo los eslabones en su mano para que no tintinaran. Luego trató de alcanzar el cerrojo.

-"No es lo que piensas, cariño. No me tengas miedo, por favor. Confía en mí."-

¡Confiar en él! Casi se rió en voz alta, la burbuja histérica ascendiendo a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Finalmente contuvo el sonido. Él había dicho eso tan a menudo que las dos palabras se habían convertido en una letanía. Una y otra vez ella había confiado en él – con su corazón, su el cuerpo, la vida de su niña – y cada vez él se había vuelto en su contra.

Encontró el cerrojo, lo abrió silenciosamente.

-"Bella, sé que estás despierta. Sé que puedes oírme."-

Ella abrió la puerta de a poco, conteniendo el aliento contra cualquier chirrido que lo alertaría. Una pulgada de espacio revelado, luz gris apareciendo a través de la ranura. El amanecer se acercaba más a cada segundo, trayendo consigo la brillante luz que le imposibilitaría esconderse de él.

No tenía las llaves del coche, comprendió, y el conocimiento casi la congeló en el lugar. Pero no se atrevió a regresar por ellas; tendría que escapar a pie. Podría ser más conveniente de cualquier manera. Si estuviera en el coche, entonces él podría seguirla fácilmente. Se sentía mucho más vulnerable a pie, pero esconderse sería mucho más fácil.

Finalmente la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para que pudiera escabullirse. Contuvo su aliento mientras dejaba la precaria seguridad de la casa. Quería acobardarse detrás de sus paredes, pero sabía que él pronto rompería una ventana y entraría, o derribaría a patadas la puerta. Él era un guerrero, un asesino. Podría entrar. No estaba a salvo allí.

El pórtico de atrás no estaba cercado, simplemente un par de pasos con un toldo en lo alto para mantener fuera la lluvia. Había una puerta de malla metálica allí, también. Cautelosamente descorrió el cerrojo, y empezó el tortuoso proceso de abrirla, los nervios más y más tensos. Ferozmente se concentró, clavando los ojos en el resorte en espiral, deseando silenciarlo. Hubo un diminuto chirrido, uno que no pudo haber sido audible más que a unos pocos pies de distancia, pero el sudor humedeció su cuerpo. Una pulgada, dos pulgadas, seis. La abertura se ensanchó. Ocho pulgadas. Nueve. Comenzó a escabullirse.

Edward apareció a un lado de la casa. La vio y dio un salto hacia adelante, como una gran bestia cazadora.

Bella gritó y saltó hacia atrás, cerrando de un golpe la puerta de la cocina y palpando nerviosamente el cerrojo. ¡Demasiado tarde! Él pasaría por esa puerta, cerrada o no. Ella sintió su determinación y dejó el cerrojo sin correr, eligiendo en cambio un segundo adicional de tiempo mientras corría a toda prisa hasta la puerta principal.

La puerta trasera se abrió de un golpe justo cuando ella alcanzase el frente. Estaba todavía cerrado con llave. Su pecho se elevó con pánico, su respiración atrapada justo detrás de su esternón, sin ir más profundo. Sus temblorosos, estremecidos dedos trataron de manipular la cadena, el cerrojo.

-"¡Bella! "- su voz creció como espuma, reverberando con furia.

Sollozando, ella abrió la puerta con una sacudida y se arrojó al porche, apartando de un empujón la puerta externa de malla metálica, también, lanzándose a través de ella, tropezando, cayendo de rodillas en la alta, mojada hierba.

Él atravesó la puerta principal. Ella gateó hasta ponerse de pie, subió el ruedo de su camisón hasta sus rodillas, y corrió en busca de la carretera.

-"¡Maldita sea, escúcheme! "- gritó él, corriendo de prisa para cortarle el paso.

Giró mientras él se abalanzaba delante de ella, pero él se las arregló una vez más para interponerse entre ella y la carretera.

La desesperación nublaba su vista; los sollozos la estrangulaban. Estaba acorralada. Iba a matarla, y otra vez estaba indefensa para protegerse.

Dejó caer su camisón, los pliegues cubriendo sus pies, mientras clavaba la vista en él con los ojos nublados en lágrimas. La luz gris era más fuerte ahora; podía ver la ferocidad de sus ojos, los rasgos de su mandíbula, el brillo de sudor en su piel. Traía puestos sólo un par de pantalones vaqueros. Ni camisa, ni zapatos. Su poderoso pecho se elevaba y caía con su respiración, pero no estaba en lo absoluto sin resuello, mientras que ella estaba exhausta. No tenía oportunidad contra él.

Lentamente comenzó a alejarse de él retrocediendo, el dolor en su interior desplegándose hasta que todo lo que podía hacer era respirar, para que su corazón siguiera latiendo,

-"¿Cómo pudiste?"- Sollozó, atragantándose con las palabras. -"¿Nuestro bebé ... cómo pudiste?"-

-"Bella, escúchame."- Él extendió sus manos en un gesto abierto que quería reconfortarla, pero ella sabía demasiado acerca de él para ser engañada.

Él no necesitaba un arma; podía matar con sus manos desnudas.

-"Cálmate, cariño. Sé que estás molesta, pero ven adentro conmigo y hablaremos."-

Furiosamente ella se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-"¡Hablar! ¿De qué serviría eso?"- gritó. -"¿Niegas lo que ocurrió? ¡No solo me mataste, mataste a nuestra hija, también!"- volvió a retroceder, el dolor demasiado intenso para dejarla permanecer incluso así de cerca de él.

Sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrada desde dentro, la pena tan cruda que sentía que daría la bienvenida a la muerte ahora, para escapar de este horrible dolor.

Él miró más allá de ella, y su expresión se alteró, cambió. Una curiosa inexpresividad se instaló en sus ojos. Su cuerpo entero tenso mientras parecía reunirse a sí mismo, como si estuviera a punto de saltar.

-"Estas demasiado cerca del agua,"- dijo con voz lacónica, sin emoción. -"Aléjate de la orilla."-

Bella arriesgó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, y vio que estaba al borde de la orilla, el fresco, mortífero lago lamiendo cerca de sus pies desnudos. Sus lágrimas nublaron la imagen, pero estaba allí, esperando silenciosamente para reclamarla.

El irracional miedo al lago la carcomía, pero era como nada comparado contra de la implacable pena por su hija. Cambió el ángulo de su retirada, moviéndose hacia el muelle. Edward avanzó al mismo paso que ella, sin avanzar más cerca, pero sin dejarle ninguna vía de escape, tampoco. La inevitabilidad de todo esto cayó sobre ella. Había pensado que podría ser más lista que el destino, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles desde el mismo comienzo.

Sus pies desnudos tocaron madera, y retrocedió sobre el muelle. Edward se detuvo, su mirada verdosa anclada en ella

-"No vayas más lejos, "- dijo él bruscamente. -"El muelle no es seguro. Algunas de las tablas están podridas y sueltas. Sal del muelle, bebé. Ven a mí. Juro que no te lastimaré."-

Bebé. Fragmentos de dolor astillaron sus entrañas, y gimió en voz alta, su mano yendo a su estómago como si su bebé todavía descansara allí. Desesperadamente se alejó de él retrocediendo, negando con la cabeza.

Él colocó un pie en el muelle.

-"No puedo traer de vuelta a ese niño, "- dijo roncamente. -"Pero te daré otro. Tendremos tantos niños como quieras. No me dejes esta vez, Bella. Para el amor de Dios, bajémonos de este muelle."-

-"¿Por qué?"- Las lágrimas todavía nublaban su vista, corriendo por sus mejillas, un pozo sin fondo de pena. -"¿Por qué aplazarlo? ¿Por qué no terminarlo ahora?"-

Se movió hacia atrás aún más, sintiendo las tablas chirriar y ceder bajo sus pies desnudos. El agua era muy profunda al final del muelle; había sido perfecto para tres niños bulliciosos zambullirse y retozar adentro, sin temor de golpear sus cabezas en el fondo. Si ella estaba destinada a morir aquí, entonces así sea. Agua. Siempre era agua. Ella siempre la había amado, y siempre la había reclamado al final.

Edward lentamente dio un paso adelante, nunca quitando sus ojos de ella, su mano extendida.

-"Por favor. Simplemente toma mi mano, querida. No retrocedas más. No es seguro."-

-"¡Aléjate de mí!"- gritó ella.

-"No puedo."- Sus labios apenas se movieron. -"Nunca pude."- Él dio otro paso. -"Bella..."-

Apresuradamente, ella retrocedió. El muelle cedió bajo su peso, luego empezó a agrietarse. Sintió un lado desplomarse debajo de ella, lanzándola de costado al agua. Solo tuvo una borrosa, confusa imagen de Edward saltando hacia adelante, su rostro deformándose con indefensa furia, antes que el agua se cerrara sobre su cabeza.

Estaba frío, lóbrego. Ella descendió, jalada por alguna mano inadvertida. La oscuridad de los pilotes del muelle iban a la deriva en frente de ella mientras descendía más y más profundamente. Después de todo el terror y el dolor, era casi un alivio terminar, y por un largo momento simplemente se rindió a lo inevitable.

Luego el instinto tomó el mando, tan irresistible como era inútil, y empezó a luchar, tratando de abrirse camino hacia la superficie. Pero su camisón estaba enredado alrededor de sus piernas, jalándola más apretadamente cuanto más forcejeaba, y comprendió que lo había enganchado en las tablas rotas. Las tablas estaban jalándola hacia abajo, y con sus piernas atrapadas no podía generar suficiente energía para contrarrestar su arrastre.

Si pudiera haber reído, lo habría hecho. Esta vez, Edward no tendría que hacer nada. Se las había arreglado para hacer el trabajo ella misma. Aun así, no dejó de luchar, intentando nadar contra el arrastre de las tablas.

La superficie se agitó con su zambullida, cuando él atravesó el agua justo a su izquierda. La visibilidad era pobre, pero ella podía ver el brillo de su piel, el colorido de su cabello. El la divisó inmediatamente, el blanco de su camisón delatando su posición, y combó su cuerpo en su dirección.

La furia la atravesó como una lanza. Él sencillamente tenía que verlo; no podía dejar que el lago hiciera su trabajo sin su contribución. Probablemente quería asegurarse de que ella no pudiera liberarse.

Levantó sus manos para defenderse de él, redoblando sus esfuerzos para alcanzar la superficie. Estaba consumiendo todo el oxígeno en sus forcejeos, y sus pulmones estaban ardiendo, elevándose con la necesidad de inspirar. Edward atrapó sus manos que se agitaban violentamente y empezó a empujarla hacia abajo, abajo, más lejos de la luz, de la vida.

Bella vio sus ojos, calmos y remotos, cada átomo de su ser concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Le quedaba poco tiempo, tan poco tiempo. El dolor se arremolinó en su interior, y la furia ante el que era su destino, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Desesperadamente trató de liberarse de él, usando lo último de su resistencia para un esfuerzo final...

A pesar de todo, siempre lo había amado muchísimo, más allá de la razón, incluso más allá de la muerte.

Ese era un dolor incluso más profundo: el conocimiento de que lo estaba dejando para siempre. Sus miradas se encontraron a través del velo de lóbrega agua, su rostro tan cerca del suyo que podría haberlo besado, y a través de la creciente oscuridad vio su angustia reflejada en los ojos de él. Confía en mí, le había dicho él repetidamente. Confía en mí... incluso haciendo frente a una abrumadora evidencia de lo contrario. Confía en mí.

Confiar en él.

La comprensión se extendió por Bella como una quemadura de sol. Confianza. Nunca había sido capaz de confiar en él, o en su amor por ella. Habían sido como dos cautelosos animales, anhelando estar juntos, pero sin atreverse a dejarse ser vulnerables al otro. No habían confiado. Y habían pagado el precio.

Confiar en él.

Bella dejó de forcejear, quedándose laxa, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera. Ya no tenía mas fuerzas de todas formas. Sus miradas aún se sostenían, y con sus ojos ella se entregó a el, su amor brillando en ellos. Incluso si era demasiado tarde, quería que él supiera que al final, sin importar que, lo amaba.

Ella vio sus pupilas llamear, sintió sus renovados esfuerzos para empujarla hacia abajo, todo el camino hasta el fondo. Entonces, sin el peso de las tablas arrastrándola, él fue capaz de aflojar lo suficiente la tela de su camisón para liberarlo de las enredada madera. La última burbuja de aire escapo de sus labios cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y usó sus poderosas piernas para impulsarlos hacia arriba, hacia la superficie y el maravilloso oxígeno, hacia la vida.

-"Dios, por favor, por favor, Oh Dios, por favor."- Ella oyó su desesperada, mascullada plegaria mientras la arrastraba fuera del agua, pero no pudo responder, no pudo moverse, mientras yacía como una andrajosa muñeca en sus brazos.

Sus pulmones no estaban funcionando completamente; no podía realizar los profundas, convulsivas inhalaciones que necesitaba.

Edward la dejó caer sobre el césped y empezó a golpearle la espalda. Sus pulmones se sacudieron, luego se alzaron, y tosió expulsando una cantidad de agua del lago. Él continuó dándole golpes a su espalda, hasta que ella creyó que le rompería las costillas.

-"Es... toy... bien,".. se las arregló para jadear, intentando evadir aquel descomunal puño. Tosió algo más, jadeando.

Él se desplomó a su lado en su propio paroxismo de toses, su musculoso pecho alzándose mientras luchaba por aire.

Bella se debatió hasta ponerse sobre su costado, intentando alcanzarlo, necesitando tocarlo. Yacieron en el césped, temblando y tosiendo, mientras los primeros cálidos rayos del sol avanzaban lentamente al otro lado del lago para tocarlos.

Convulsivamente él la asió contra él, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, murmurando incoherentemente mientras depositaba desesperados besos en su rostro, su garganta. Su gran cuerpo estaba tenso, estremeciéndose con una tirantez que se aplacaría. La hizo rodar debajo de él, jalando los empapados pliegues de su camisón hasta su cintura. Bella sintió su desesperada, furiosa necesidad, y yació inmóvil mientras él luchaba con la mojada, tenaz tela de sus vaqueros, finalmente consiguiendo abrirlos y bajarlos. Él empujó sus piernas hasta abrirlas y entro en ella con una estocada, grande y caliente y tan duro que ella gritó incluso mientras lo sujetaba tan estrechamente como podía.

Él la montó duro y rápido, necesitando esta afirmación de que ambos estaban aún vivos, necesitando este lazo con ella. La respuesta de Bella remontó vuelo fuera de control y llegó al clímax casi inmediatamente, gritando con la alegría de tenerlo allí con ella mientras se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas. Él se agitó salvajemente, se estremeció, y ella sintió el cálido flujo de su orgasmo en su interior, luego él cayó sobre el césped a su lado.

Él yació allí sosteniéndola durante largo tiempo, su cabeza acunada sobre su hombro, ninguno de ellos capaz de dejar de tocar al otro. Él alisaba la rebelde cascada de rizos; ella acariciaba su pecho, su brazos. Él besaba su sien; ella acariciaba con la nariz su mandíbula. Él apretaba y acariciaba sus pechos; las manos de ella seguían vagando hacia abajo hacia sus desnuda ingle. Imaginaba que hacían realmente un cuadro de desenfreno, yaciendo allí sobre el suelo con su camisón enrollado en la cintura y los vaqueros de él alrededor de sus rodillas, pero el sol era cálido y ella estaba aletargada, su cuerpo repleto con satisfacción, y no le importaba demasiado.

Eventualmente él se movió, dando patadas para liberarse de los vaqueros empapados. Ella sonrió mientras él se estiraba, felizmente desnudo. Nunca había sido bendecido con un exceso de modestia. Pero por otra parte, era casi un crimen cubrir un cuerpo como el suyo. Suspiró con su propia dicha, pensando en pícaras cosas que planeaba hacerle más tarde, cuando estuvieran tumbados en aquella enorme cama. Algunas cosas requerían un colchón más que el césped. Aunque aquellas pieles habían sido maravillosas...

-"Todas aquellas veces,"- murmuró ella, besando su hombro. -"Estabas intentando salvarme."-

Sus vívidos ojos se abrieron completamente mientras la acercaba más.

- "Por supuesto,"- dijo simplemente. - "No podría vivir sin ti."-

Pero lo había hecho. El comentario murió en sus labios cuando lo miró, leyendo su expresión. Los ojos de él eran calmos, y resignados. La emoción inflamó su pecho hasta que casi no pudo respirar, y las lágrimas relucieron en sus ojos.

-"Maldito seas,"- dijo con voz temblorosa.

No había vivido. Cada vez, cuando había fallado en salvarla, había permanecido allí con ella, eligiendo compartir su muerte en lugar de vivir sin ella. Esta había sido su última oportunidad tanto como la de ella, y la de ellos. -"Maldito seas,"- dijo nuevamente, aporreándolo en el pecho con su puño. -"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Por qué no viviste?"-

Una lenta sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos.

-"¿Tú lo habrías hecho?,"- preguntó, y la sonrisa creció cuando ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No, ella no podría haberlo dejado en el agua y continuar viviendo. Habría permanecido con él.

-"Tú pequeña arpía,"- dijo él con satisfacción, estrechándola contra su pecho. -"Me has llevado realmente a una persecución, pero te he atrapado ahora. Finalmente lo hicimos bien."—

* * *

_**Esta historia se acabó…**_

_**Espero que no estén muy decepcionados con el final de esta historia, pero la verdad es que me pareció preciso y consiso, si siguiera se volvería monótono… **_

_**Personalmente cuando leí esta historia quedé enganchada, me imagine inmediatamente como si fueran Edward y Bella y creo que no podría haber sido mejor…**_

_**Me da penita dejar esta historia por ser la primera, pero me queda de consuelo que aun nos queda el epilogo, el cual subiré entre miércoles y jueves de esta semana.**_

_**Como siempre mis agradecimientos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos a:**_

_**nyssaCullen, Angye, Cathaysa, emmettgiovannicullen, laubellacullen94 , yeray, Josephine I, meppcullen, cremita, terra2012, alimago, -Tsukino, madaswan, Vane-24-03, carolineALopez y trix2402.**_

_**De verdad que estoy muy agradecida que hayan seguido mi historia, y también mis saludos y agradecimientos a los lectores anónimos…**_

_**Me disculpo con "alimago" por no responder su review, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo, y ya que siempre contesto los reviews me disculpo de corazón.**_

_**Tambien un mensaje a Trix2402, ya que no esta inscrita en FF, así que respondo aquí: **_

"_**Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero no me mates por el final… Respecto al titulo del libro lo daré al final de la historia, lo prometo, y también les diré la autora que es muy buena y tiene bastantes títulos mas."**_

_**Ademas, saludos a Laubellacullen94 que espero no me mate por el final y que haya quedado satisfecha, espero su review…**_

_**En fin, este comentario fue bastaaaaaaaaante largo pero lo ameritaba por ser ultimo cap.**_

_**Cualquier duda, si no quedo algo claro, si quieren ahorcarme, felicitarme o que yo me ahogue en el lago, solo manden su review…**_

_**Mil gracias y nos leemos en el epilogo…**_

_**CAriños**_


	9. Epilogo

**Soñando una vida contigo**

**Epilogo**

_**Llegamos al final final de esta historia…**_

_**Sin mas el capi y abajo los comentarios…**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

Dos días después Bella y Edward estaban sentados fuera en el columpio, el cuál él había reparado, mirando al lago con satisfacción. Sus pies desnudos estaban sobre el regazo de él y los estaba masajeando, diciendo que quería practicar para cuando ella estuviera grande con su embarazo y necesitara tales servicios. Ambos estaban absurdamente seguros de que su primer acto de amor había sido fértil, y su felicidad era tan embriagadora que se sentía aturdida.

Su miedo al agua había desaparecido tan repentinamente como había surgido. No había estado nadando todavía, pero era más a causa de las ansiedades de Edward que por las propias. Cada vez que caminaban, él aún se situaba entre ella y el agua, y ella se preguntaba si alguna vez relajaría su vigilia.

Planes. Habían hecho un montón de planes para su vida juntos. Por una cosa, ella se mudaría a North Caroline. Su guerrero no estaba simplemente "en" las Fuerzas Especiales –él era un Teniente Coronel. Puesto que solo tenia treinta y cinco años, eso quería decir que le quedaba un montón de tiempo para llegar a General, lo que probablemente era inevitable. Bella pensaba que tendría que desistir de pintar casas; sencillamente no era algo que hiciera la esposa de un general. Los murales, sin embargo, eran otra cosa...

Por ahora, no obstante, estaban disfrutando egoístamente familiarizándose el uno con el otro, abrazando cada momento de privacidad para ellos mismos. Habían limpiado el patio, y esta mañana habían empezado a preparar la casa para su nueva capa de pintura. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, la habían pasado en la cama.

Ella ladeo el rostro hacia arriba, al sol, y suavemente ahueco sus manos sobre su estómago. Estaba allí. Sabía que estaba. No necesitaba una prueba de farmacia ni de laboratorio para confirmar lo que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Demasiado pequeñito casi para ser visto, hasta el momento, pero incuestionablemente allí.

La mano de Edward cubrió las suyas, y ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarlo sonriéndole.

-"¿Niño o niña?"- preguntó él.

Ella dudó. -"¿Tú que piensas?"-

-"Yo pregunté primero."-

-"Digámoslo juntos. Tú primero."-

La boca de él se abrió, luego se detuvo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Casi te atrapo,"- dijo ella con aire de suficiencia.

-"Asno inteligente. Muy bien, es un niño."-

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, suspirando con satisfacción.

-"Estoy de acuerdo."-

Un hijo. El hijo de Edward. El bebé que había muerto con ella había sido una hija. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas por esa niña, preguntándose si estaba perdida para siempre, o si a ella también le había sido dada otra oportunidad.

-"Tendrá otra oportunidad,"- murmuró Edward, estrechando a Bella más cerca.

-"Quizás la próxima vez. Nosotros lo sabremos."-

Si, lo harían. Cada noche, su memoria se volvía más completa mientras los sueños continuaban. Edward aún los compartía, y despertaban para encontrar sus cuerpos juntos entrelazados, el éxtasis aún pulsando a través de ellos. Estaban conectados, cuerpo y alma, el pasado revelado a ellos como si fuera para solo unas pocas personas afortunadas.

Escucharon los autos antes de que pudieran verlos, y Bella se incorporó, balanceando su pie al suelo. Edward se puso de pie, automáticamente moviéndose para ponerse entre ella y quienquiera que se aproximaba. Bella tiró de su cinturón y él miró a su alrededor, una tímida mirada cruzando su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-"Viejos hábitos,"- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. -"Verdaderamente viejos."-

Entonces los tres autos aparecieron, y Bella miró con asombro como su familia completa se acercaba en auto. Le tomó un momento comprender.

-"¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!"- dijo jadeando. -"Lo había olvidado."-

-"Cumpleaños, ¿eh?"- él enlazó un brazo sobre sus hombros. - "Qué te parece. Eso te hace... treinta, ¿correcto? Tengo que decirte, es lo más vieja que has estado. Pero te estas manteniendo bien."-

-"Muchas gracias."- Sonriendo, ella atrapó su mano y empezó a tirar de él hacia adelante.

Vería si era tan descarado después de ser abrumado por su familia. Sobrinas y sobrinos estaban desperdigándose de las puertas abiertas, corriendo hacia ella, mientras los adultos se desplegaban a un ritmo más lento. Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y su mamá y papá, todos se aproximaron un poco cautelosamente, como si tuvieran miedo de haber invadido una huida romántica.

-"No me di cuenta de que habías traído compañía contigo, querida,"- dijo su mamá, mirando a Edward de arriba abajo con la crítica evaluación de una madre.

Edward rió, el sonido bajo y fácil.

-"No lo hizo,"- dijo, tendiendo su mano al padre de Bella. -"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Estoy alquilando la casa vecina."-

Su padre sonrió.

-"Soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella. Esta es mi esposa, Renné."—

Educadas presentaciones fueron hechas para todos, y Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír en voz alta. A pesar de que su padre estaba perfectamente relajado, y tanto Rosalie como Alice estaban sonriendo felizmente a Edward, su mamá y hermanos estaban frunciendo el ceño suspicazmente ante el guerrero en medio de su territorio.

Antes de que nada bochornoso pudiera ser dicho, ella deslizó su brazo entre el de Edward.

-"Teniente Coronel Edward Cullen,"- dijo suavemente. -"De licencia de Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Y, para que quede constancia, mi futuro marido."-

Las palabras operaron un océano de cambio en sus más beligerantes familiares. En medio de un frenesí de felicitaciones y chillidos, sumado a lágrimas de su madre, oyó a su padre decir reflexivamente,

-"Eso es trabajo rápido. Se han conocido durante, qué, ¿cuatro o cinco días?"-

-"No,"- dijo Edward con perfecto aplomo. -"Nos hemos conocido de tiempo en tiempo durante años, pero no era el momento correcto. Todo resultó esta vez, no obstante. Supongo que sencillamente estaba escrito que así tenía que suceder."—

FIN

* * *

_**Ahora si es el final… Que emoción mas grande, terminé mi primer fic y todo por ustedes que me apoyaron en este camino capitulo a capitulo…**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, de verdad agradesco de corazón que aceptaran de buena manera este fanfic…. Y espero poder publicar mas…**_

_**Como lo prometido es deuda… El libro de esta adaptación se llama: "El lago de los sueños" de Linda Howard… Tiene varios títulos mas que están buenos por si alguien se interesa en lectura nueva…**_

_**En fin, no puedo decir mas sin que paresca redudante, por lo que gracias a: **_

_**nyssaCullen, Angye, Cathaysa, emmettgiovannicullen, laubellacullen94 , yeray, Josephine I, meppcullen, cremita, terra2012, alimago, -Tsukino, madaswan, Vane-24-03, carolineALopez y trix2402.**_

_**Espero nos leamos en otra historia…**_

_**CAriños**_


End file.
